La Marca Maldita del Predestinado
by Como arroyo que fluye
Summary: Innumerables vástagos se desvanecen en el mundo sin dejar rastro y cuyo único propósito es de servir como sustento a una horrorosa fatalidad concebida por un conflicto entre una deidad y un clan que descontroló la tierra generaciones atrás. Ahora uno de sus descendientes hereda el estigma de ese legado y deberá afrontar el horror engendrado, tal como el destino está escrito…
1. Prefacio: La voz que gime en la tiniebla

_**Hola a todos. Después de una larga ausencia en esta pagina, estoy aquí de regreso con un nuevo proyecto. Este fic lo quise hacer desde hace un largo tiempo y debido algunas complicaciones de salud mas la falta de tiempo por el trabajo y los estudios, se tuvo que postergar hasta este año, así que las actualizaciones van a ser paulatinas, dependiendo del tiempo libre que tenga disponible.**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no soy alguien adepto a los videojuegos ni nada similar a ello, así que no hace falta agregar que no conozco mucho sobre este tema. Este fic lo hago como una pequeña conmemoración debido a que la saga Breath of Fire, fue uno de los primeros RPG´s que jugué en mi infancia y en mi opinión, el segundo juego de esta serie contiene una de las mejores historias que he contemplado (Eso hasta que probé las sagas de Final Fantasy y Chrono Trigger, por lo cual son claramente superiores) ergo, intentaré darle el relato completo de este juego ya que con afecto, aun forma parte de la reminiscencia de mi niñez.**_

_**Antes de que digan algo... estoy enterado de que ya existen dos fics de este mismo tipo en el idioma hispano, pero uno de ellos solo consta de únicamente los guiones originales; y el otro que hasta hace poco estoy siguiendo solo conlleva cuatro capítulos, pero por alguna razón, el autor desapareció y dejó de actualizar. Solo quiero decirles que aprovecho esta oportunidad para escribir toda la trama según mi interpretación, es decir, voy a expandirla, alterar un poco las caracterizaciones de los personajes y a darle un toque mas crudo ya que me gusta escribir temáticas turbias y frías. No se preocupen, voy a conservar los guiones y a atenerme a ellas para no alterar la trama en si, ademas de mantener la verosimilitud de la misma.**_

_**Sin mas que agregar, que disfruten el capítulo piloto.**_

* * *

_..._

_En un principio, el mundo fue testigo del levantamiento de un vasto imperio de carácter bélico regido por un poderoso clan de individuos sobrehumanos con la habilidad de transformarse en temibles bestias draconianas denominados el Clan del Dragón. Su civilización preponderaba de__ los otros clanes y comunidades humanas gracias a su __régimen legislativo en la cual embelesaba por su áspero pero firme sistema educativo y filosófico del ideal de la sociedad libre y apta, iniciando desde su cimiento básico, es decir, el individuo. Esta innovación hizo que su sociedad fuese ecuánime y estable en aspectos políticos, doctrinales y prospera en su economía, ademas, junto__ con su rica cultura, arte, literatura y avanzada tecnología, muy a menudo estos seres eran calificados como personas iluminadas o simplemente descendientes directos de los dioses. Sin embargo, pese a poseer una naturaleza caótica y feroz, lo mas notable de aquellos individuos eran su capacidad de demostrar dignidad, honor y nobleza para con sus hermanos y hasta con sus adversarios, por lo que en sus años dorados de hegemonía repartieron su gloria con las demás naciones, trayendo consigo una utopía global y una época de prosperidad. Pero en un punto de su apogeo, Tyr, __una misteriosa y terrible diosa intercedió entre algunos miembros del clan e inmiscuyó en lo más profundo de sus corazones para engendrar la obscuridad entre sus hermanos, lo que generó la codicia por el control absoluto del emporio y junto con los conflictos civiles y la corrupción... esa maravillosa civilización terminó por sucumbir entre las llamas hasta reducirse a cenizas, dando señal a la ruptura total del clan, dividiéndose entre los bárbaros que suscitaron la discordia, los dragones oscuros; y los nobles que intentaron preservar la calma, los dragones de la luz._

_Olvidando lo solemnes que alguna vez fueron, ambos clanes combatieron entre sí por un equilibrio entre el amparo de su ideal de la paz y la libertad; y el poder y la __supremacía total que la diosa les otorgaba. Debido a esto, la guerra derivó en innumerables masacres, torturas, violaciones, devastación y caos total; que cuyo hedor de muerte, terror y aniquilación se podía percibir en cada rincón de las naciones. La diosa observaba la conflagración desde sus laureles y se alimentaba con ella, incitándolos a continuar peleando hasta que en un punto determinado, el globo entero quedó inmerso en las infernales llamas justo al borde de la extinción. Desesperados en medio de la cruenta guerra, uno de los miembros de los dragones de la luz decidió arriesgar su vida para enfrentar a la deidad y contando con la ayuda de una amiga y poderosa hechicera, luego de una despiadada batalla, lograron recluirla y sellar su poder por medio de seis llaves mágicas, obteniendo como resultado, un cese al fuego a la rebelión._

_Consecuencia de aquella hostilidad, el poder de su clan también fue reducido hasta quedar completamente sellado, viéndose obligados a quedar resguardados bajo otras regiones aliadas con el fin de buscar su protección; desgraciadamente el cese al fuego no duró mucho tiempo y los dragones oscuros comandados por un perverso emperador reanudaron sus ataques. Durante los siglos posteriores, sabiendo que eran los únicos __que se interponían en su preciado objetivo de liberar el poder de la terrible diosa para recuperar su favor divino y__ lograr su proyecto de la conquista del mundo, __el clan de los dragones de la luz fue paulatinamente cazado hasta quedar casi obliterados. Abatidos y derrotados, l__os últimos miembros que quedaban, no tuvieron otra opción mas que resignarse a marginar en los rincones mas gélidos del mundo civilizado, para luchar no su preciado ideal, sino por su supervivencia... Pero en u__na obscura tarde, en medio de la aniquilación de la ultima aldea del casi extinto clan, se levantó un joven guerrero con una voluntad de acero. Por su determinación de rescatar a su hermana de las temibles garras de sus captores, le fueron conferidos los poderes de los espíritus de tres antiguos dragones, así como también la voluntad del Dios dragón, asumió la riesgosa misión de detener al clan rival__ de su plan de liberar a la diosa, obteniendo las seis llaves de la diosa y así __restablecer el orden y la paz al mundo. Durante el trayecto de su travesía, conoció a formidables y talentosos guerreros de distintos clanes que se les unió a la causa y entre ellos estuvo la poderosa hechicera que tuvieron que despertar de su eterno sueño que le fue sumida después de su enfrentamiento divino; A pesar de los contratiempos y de presenciar el momento de la liberación del poder de la diosa, entre todos lograron impedir los planes de los dragones oscuros y derrotan a la horrible deidad usando el poder definitivo del Dios dragón, trayendo la anhelada paz mundial que por siglos lucharon por alcanzarlo._

_..._

_Transcurrieron quinientos años desde aquel acontecimiento y el mundo aun goza y preserva de esa armonía; Durante esa época, las diversas civilizaciones fueron testigos de incontables historias y relatos de tragedias, de melodramas, de rituales profanos de magia, de conflictos causados por rebeldes y ladrones, de dinero, de política, de desarrollo artístico y científico, de alquimia; inclusive relatos épicos de fantasía, de aventuras, de dolor, de crimen; hasta de amor y lujuria, como de lealtad y amistad. Todo sin perder aquello que los une, conformando sin importar cada uno de las ya mencionadas falencias, una estructura unificada. Ya no existe la separación entre clanes que en el antaño se instauraron, ahora todos conviven como en una sola familia y si bien aún existen las regiones principales de sus clanes, ninguno afirmaría que todavía yace alguna exclusividad entre los mismos… en conclusión, la globalización es una veracidad presente._

_Sin embargo, no todo los cambios han sido buenos. Aun con esta avalancha de progresos que se ha ido construyendo con los siglos, una raza en particular no pudo disfrutar ni presenciar, ni siquiera saborear el fruto de la gloriosa armonía, porque simple y llanamente __se disoció de la faz de la tierra __hasta el punto de no dejar rastro alguno... El sublime clan de los dragones aparentemente se extinguió por motivos todavía desconocidos. U__na explicación plausible acerca de este lamentable fenómeno, se deba a la infamia generada en el pasado y aun con la enmienda de sosiego que aquel legendario guerrero les legó, se vieron forzados a desintegrarse con la deshonra marcada en su sangre para siempre... pero eso nadie puede asegurarlo, aun así, de lo único que es verídico es que aparentemente ya nadie los quiere recordar. Nadie hace mención de ellos, ni de sus viejas glorias ni de su imperio y todo lo que contuvo en él, y en especial al héroe que restableció el orden entre las naciones... ya nadie se pregunta que ha sido de ellos o adonde fueron._

_Lo único que queda de aquel majestuoso clan, son las pocas ciudadelas en donde habitaron alguna vez, que poco a poco se han ido convirtiendo en ruinas putrefactas por la implacable acción de la madre naturaleza y el padre tiempo; así como también se ha ido perdiendo su rica cultura, su impresionante arquitectura, su bello arte, su fantástica historia y en especial, su portentosa religión... Al igual que su raza, la principal religión de todas las naciones del mundo en la cual se erigieron estatuas y altares ceremoniales, la mística doctrina del Dios dragón desapareció lentamente junto con sus enseñanzas y apostolados, siendo extraña y misteriosamente reemplazada con el avanzar de los años por una clase particular de dogma denominada Evanismo. I__niciándose como una pequeña organización filosófica casi de la nada y sin ningún cimiento en específico, es mas, nadie sabe cómo surgió y el paradero de su sede es desconocido para la mayoria; pero sorprendentemente su catequesis se popularizó tanto como para transformarse en una religión oficial y legítima para todas las regiones y comunidades, desplazando a todas las doctrinas existentes. Todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de las poblaciones adoptaron y aceptaron al nuevo Dios con increíble gratitud y facilidad, fundándose suntuosos catedrales e iglesias para la predicación de la palabra y los sermones acerca de la grandeza y la voluntad de su Dios._

_..._

_En ciertos aspectos, es bueno para la humanidad en general que se sostenga de algún tipo de erudición de carácter religioso para preservar el orden y como personas que son, tienen ese instinto de la fe, de creer en un líder superior o en una entidad divina… pero por regla general, es un poco raro que justo después de que una religión se desvanezca de la nada, surja otra inmediatamente y la extrañeza que se acentúa cuando esta se expande alarmantemente en un periodo corto de tiempo._

_..._

* * *

Esta pequeña historia se origina en una remota comunidad llamado Gate: Un modesto pueblo rural rodeado de un denso bosque y mucha vegetación alimentado y protegido por un prominente árbol sagrado; En esta, reside una agrupación de unos ochenta a ciento veinte habitantes… por lo general, es un pueblo pacífico carente de centro urbano definido cuya actividad principal destaca la ganadería representada en el ganado ovino y avícola; también se practica la caza de animales silvestres y un poco de actividad agrícola. Su área urbana consta en su mayoría por casas residenciales hechas en su gran parte por ladrillos cocidos y techos de madera y paja, más las edificaciones centrales que constan de una gran casa comunal que resulta ser la alcaldía y una iglesia de St. Eva de estilo otoniano hecha de granito y mármol en su mayoría.

Dentro de esa simple catedral habita la pequeña familia de los Bateson, constituida por el padre, mago y predicador de lugar: Ganer, y sus dos hijos: Ryu y Yua. Estos tres miembros son un ejemplo de rectitud, bondad y superación, sus lazos se entrelazan fuertemente, producto de una tragedia que sucedió años atrás debido a un desafortunado acontecimiento que les causo en su momento un gran suplicio. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor padecido, lograron acarrear las cosas y volvieron a enfrentar al mundo con la frente en alto, sobre todo la cabeza de hogar ya que vela día y noche por sus retoños frente a cualquier circunstancia.

Se avecinaba otro ocaso tranquilo; El predicador interrumpió su habitual tarea en el altar para entrar a una de las habitaciones del recinto en donde se hallaba su pequeña hija que juega tranquilamente con una muñeca de trapo arrodillada en el suelo. La chiquilla de tez caucásica que trae el pelo largo y lacio atado con dos coletas en cada lado, de color azul oscuro y cuyos ojos de color verde esmeralda; volteó la mirada apenas oyó los pasos acentuándose y exclamó en voz alta y con alegría.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Oh, hija mía! Qué bueno que estás aquí — Le devolvió el gesto y colocándose en cuclillas, le tendió su mano por sobre su pequeña espalda y le ordenó — Ya son las cuatro, es hora de que te prepares para tomar la siesta

— Hmm… no tengo ganas papá — Le contestó mientras reanudaba su juego con la muñeca

— Vamos hija, has igual que tu hermano que hace poco regresó de su actividad… ve a tu cama

— ¡No quiero! — Le volvió a contestar y esta vez con altivez y se levantó del suelo enseguida

— ¡Yua! No me desobedezc…

— ¡A que no me atrapas papá! — Exclamó con entusiasmo, interrumpiéndolo y dejando caer su muñeca para salir corriendo mientras levantaba sutilmente la parte de en medio de su largo vestido blanco decorado con las dos manos para no tropezarse

— ¡Yua! ¡Ven aquí! — Vociferó, disponiéndose a perseguirla

Pese sus cortos cinco años de edad, la pequeña es bastante energética y veloz, lo suficiente como para aventajar a su progenitor; revoloteando y dando vueltas alrededor del vasto lugar mientras reía alegre y jovialmente.

— ¡Hey, ven aquí! ¡Yua! — Exclamó en voz alta mientras continúaba persiguiéndola e intentando agarrarla

— ¡Vamos papá, atrápame! — Manifestó fervientemente dirigiéndose a la salida, escapandose del templo

— ¡Yua! ¡La siesta!...— Volvió a exclamar, pero a sus cincuenta y cinco años sabe que ya está lo suficientemente viejo como para seguirle el ritmo. Solo llega hasta al pie de la puerta de entrada y perdiendo de vista a su hija, profirió —… Oh, se escapó de nuevo

Soltó largos suspiros por la fatiga y se giró de vuelta al centro de la sala del aposento. Se colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca y llamó a su hijo en un grito.

— ¡Hey, Ryu!... ¡Ryu, baja un momento!

Previamente Ryu: Un niño de tez caucásica de ocho años, de cabello semicorto y alborotado de color azul oscuro que tiene como agregado una pequeña cola de lobo atada con una cinta y ojos de color verde esmeralda al igual que su hermana; había estado en el lado este del bosque tratando de pescar en un pequeño arroyo con una improvisada caña durante casi toda la mañana, y regresando a horas cercanas de las tres y las tres y media, se había dirigido derecho a su habitación situado en el segundo piso completamente agotado, dispuesto a descansar el resto del día. Se había quitado los enlodados botines de cuero y dejando sus cosas encima de la mesita de noche de al lado, se subió a su cama… hallándose solo boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos mientras miraba profundamente hacia el techo, se encontraba pensando con profundidad en varias cosas hasta que de pronto oyó la voz de su padre que lo estaba llamando.

Rápidamente se bajó del lecho sin quejas, se volvió a colocar los botines y antes de bajar y acudir a su padre, agarró de la mesita un precioso collar con un dije ornamental que contiene en su centro, una extraña gema en forma de gota, y se lo coloca alrededor de su cuello. Mientras bajaba al primer piso y observaba a su preocupado padre, que se exhibía con una barba entera y blanca, cabello semilargo y lacio del mismo color, ojos color castaño, tez trigueña y con indumentaria elegante que consiste en una camisa larga de gama azul rey con los bordes tramoyados y atado en el medio con un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada, más un pantalón de tela gruesa de color café pálido y unas botas largas de color café oscuro; Se rascó levemente la cabeza y preguntó.

— ¡Si, papá! ¿Qué sucede?

— Yua se marchó de nuevo y no quiere tomar la siesta… por favor ve a buscarla

— ¿Otra vez? Así fue lo mismo la semana pasada — Replicó con desanimo —… Ahora estoy muy cansado y no tengo ganas de correr detrás de ella

— ¡Necio! — Espetó el hombre ante la protesta y escarmienta al chiquillo con un coscorrón — ¿¡Que harás si Yua está en un apuro!? Debes cuidar de tu hermana

— Ouch… Mmpf…— Gesticuló malestar y resignación en su rostro mientras se frotaba la cabeza tras el golpe — De acuerdo papá, iré a traerla

— Bien, cuento contigo. Tráela antes de que anochezca

Asintió con la cabeza y emprendió el trote a la salida. El señor observaba como el retoño se va alejando a través de la villa y en eso, pensó.

… _Me pregunto si Yua se hace la rebelde… o es porque su madre ya no está con nosotros…_

A diferencia de su ferviente y alegre hermanita, Ryu es un chico más reservado, tímido y no le agradaba intimar demasiado con las demás personas; pero es noble, bondadoso y mantiene una actitud más madura que la de cualquier niño de su edad. Empezó a deambular por las calles empedradas a un ritmo calmo pero moderado, mirando de un lado a otro esperando encontrarla por ahí jugando y corriendo con los demás niños vecinos, pero no lograba verla.

— ¡Buenas tardes Ryu! ¿Cómo estás? — Saludó de modo afable una de las vecinas del local, que casualmente se lo topó en el mismo camino

— ¡Oh! Hola señorita Hilda — Le correspondió el saludo con una ligera sonrisa y automáticamente y sin que se dé cuenta, la gema del dije comenzó a manar una coloración amarillenta, algo nada sorprendente ya que es esa la coloración habitual que adquiere cuando se encuentra con casi todos los del pueblo — Tan solo ando por aquí buscando a Yua, ¿La has visto?

— ¿Yua escapó de nuevo? ¡Ow, lo siento! Pero no la he visto… espero que no haya salido de la ciudad

— ¡Mmm! Espero que no… Bueno, seguiré buscando entonces. Adiós…

— ¡Espera Ryu! ¡Déjame ayudarte a buscarla! ¿Vas a esa dirección, no? — Interpeló señalando el rumbo hacia el norte con el dedo índice, ofreciendo su ayuda al chico

— No hace falta señorita, puedo encontrarla yo solo…

— ¡Oh vamos Ryu! No te hagas del rogar… por lo menos permítame acompañarte hasta llegar a mi casa ¿Si?

El chico asintió la cabeza con timidez un par de veces, accediendo a la petición dada y en seguida ambos caminaron en la dirección indicada.

— Siempre eres tan independiente ¿No es así? — Preguntó la mujer en un murmullo, a lo que el niño se limitó solamente a encogerse de hombros, sintiendo un poco de modestia — ¡Jajaja! Que no te avergüence, lo que te dije es algo bueno, no eres como los demás niños

— Amm… bueno, yo…— Tartamudeó sin dejar su timidez

— ¡Jeje! Y eres muy fuerte también — Continuó adulándolo, interrumpiendo al chico y procedió en una tonalidad más calma — No te he visto entristecerte en ningún momento, aún sin que tu madre esté. Han pasado más de tres años desde que ella murió y desde entonces no volviste a llorar… ¡Qué gran chico eres!

— ¡Oh!... te lo agradezco, señorita

— Ohh Ryu, no tienes que ser tan modesto, puedes llamarme Hilda si lo deseas

— Está bien…— Le respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa y de inmediato, la gema cambió de pigmentación a un brillante y neto color verde

Ambos circularon la villa por diez minutos más hasta el momento de separarse cuando llegaron a la casa de la mujer, el chico se despidió de ella agitando la mano antes de retomar su recorrido y ella le correspondió gentilmente el gesto, arrojando un beso con la mano. Tras minutos de estar andando entre las calles e ignorando algunos niños que revoloteaban en las cercanías, se topó con un señor que atendía a las gallinas de su corral y al su lado, un anciano que estaba recogiendo algo de paja.

— ¡Qué más Ryu! ¿Qué me cuentas hoy? — Saludó el señor con alegría y el niño no perdió su tiempo para aprovechar y preguntarles a los dos adultos

— Hola señor Josué, hola señor Bautista ¿Han visto a Yua por aquí?

— Si, me pareció haberla visto correr por aquí, pero no se a donde fue a parar…

— Ow… gracias señor, veré si la encuentro por aquí…— Se despidió y emprendió de nuevo su trote, pero el anciano lo detiene para advertirle

— Por cierto jovencito, dile a tu padre que tenga mucho cuidado. He visto a varios niños por ahí que actúan como si fueran huérfanos solo para entrar a las iglesias y así robar todo lo que encuentran

— Le avisare en cuanto pueda… adiós — Volvió a despedirse. Al cruzarse las miradas, la gema del dije retomó su gama amarillenta habitual de siempre

Ambos señores lo despiden agitando sus manos y lo observan alejarse con un semblante de tranquilidad antes de volver con sus tareas. A una cuadra más adelante, se encontró con un par de señoras que parlaban en una esquina y sin tiempo de saludar, les preguntó.

— Emm… disculpen señoras, ¿Han visto a Yua por aquí?

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola Ryu!... Vi a tu hermana pasar por aquí, creo que se dirigía a la montaña

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias señora! — Se despidió con rapidez y se va corriendo

— ¡Ahh! ¡Oye! ¡Ten prudencia con el dragón! ¿Quieres? — Advirtió la otra señora antes de que se marchara

Obteniendo el rumbo fijo y llegando a la última casa del pueblo, se desvía de la calzada para adentrarse al lado norte del bosque. Él ya había recorrido ese camino con anterioridad, pero no le agradaba ir por esa vía debido a que, por razones dolorosas, no le gustaba encontrarse ni ver a la bestia que reposa sobre la montaña que se ubica en el interior del bosque a un par de kilómetros de distancia; a su vez que en ese sitio había hallado hace unos años, el dije con la rara gema que en la actualidad conserva. Al llegar a un claro y esquivar varios arbustos que obstaculizaban el sendero, contempló con mucha impresión a la enorme montaña y que en ella reposa un gigantesco y esbelto dragón de escamas plateadas y ocres cuyos picos y enormes cuernos son de una tonalidad similar pero mas opaca. Al juzgar por la vegetación y musgo que crece alrededor de su cabeza y sus garras, se evidencia que ya lleva un buen tiempo pernoctando en ese sitio. Justo al lado de la bestia, finalmente encuentra a su hermana durmiendo plácidamente y tendiendo la mano por sobre uno de los picos de la misma.

— ¡Yua! — Vociferó su hermano para llamar su atención pero no funcionó, así que se va acercando con algo de tacto para despertarla

Al avecinarse las horas de la noche, algunos monstruos salen de sus escondites y empiezan a rondar alrededor del sitio; y esta vez no es la excepción. Justo a la izquierda del niño, algunos arbustos cercanos se estaban agitando, indicando que algo se iba acercando y de pronto, apareció en medio de los dos hermanos, un Gonghead: Un monstruo cerúleo y malhumorado de forma esférica que posee pinchos alrededor como medio de defensa, un pico curvo y afilado como boca y con la habilidad de levitar, son naturalmente veloces y enteramente carnívoros.

Su impresión general al ver a la esfera flotante es de una justificable impresión de temor. Los había visto antes en la lejanía pero nunca había presenciado uno tan cerca y por el prominente tamaño que este posee, el niño se intimidó y empezó a retroceder paso tras paso; súbitamente se detuvo al percatarse que la criatura no le estaba prestando atención, ya que solo se fija en su durmiente y pequeña presa mientras la va acechando. Su miedo se acentuó al ver que ahora su hermana está en peligro y se llenó de valor para enfrentarlo.

Mirando con agitación hacia los lados para ver que podía usar como arma, en medio de los arbustos encontró reposando una piedra de buen tamaño, agarrándolo con ambas la levantó y con fuerza se lo arrojó al bicho tras lanzar un ligero grito de batalla; este lo golpeó con suficiente eficiencia como para capturar su atención. La alimaña se volteó y con un enfado bien marcado en sus ojos, se dispuso a atacarlo pegando un chillido de halcón. Pero el niño estuvo atento a sus movimientos y antes de que lo pudiera embestir, logró escabullirse por debajo y emprendió una pequeña retirada yéndose a gatas lo más rapaz posible hacia donde está su hermana y al llegar, insistentemente la agitaba sujetándolo de sus hombros mientras intentaba despertarla.

— ¡Vamos, despierta Yua! ¡Hay que irnos de aquí!

—… ¿Ehh?...— Al fin logró despertarla —… ¿Qu-Qué sucede?

No llegó a responder a tiempo ya que el bicho lo había alcanzado y con su pico aprisionó su pierna derecha, arrojándolo en un zarandeo a la densidad de los arbustos. En eso la niña había quedado completamente aturdida y temerosa al ver que esa cosa estaba peleando con su hermano.

— ¡Ryu! — Gimió su hermana tras lo acontecido, desafortunadamente captó la atención de la alimaña y lentamente se fue acercando; solo podía retroceder de espaldas refugiándose todo lo que puede detrás de la cabeza del dragón durmiente y en eso volvió a gritar — ¡RYU!...

No recibió contestación alguna por lo que lo único que pudo hacer, era taparse el rostro con las manos y esperar un golpe de suerte. En eso y justo a tiempo, su hermano surgió entre los arbustos sujetando con ambas manos una rama larga de árbol y ubicándose justo detrás del bicho, lo golpeó varias veces con la intención de herirlo y cuando este se volteó completamente fastidiado, aprovechó el instante para usar la punta de su arma y picotear su ojo izquierdo. La criatura chillaba y se revoloteaba del dolor, por lo cual fue suficiente como para que el chico pudiese escabullir y acudir a su hermana.

— ¿Estás bien Yua? — Inquirió agitado apenas llegó y ella asintió levemente y con nerviosismo su cabeza

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Esa cosa volverá pronto! ¡Vámonos! — Le ordenó mientras le tendió su mano izquierda, a lo que se aferró en ella para levantarse y ambos emprendieron la huida en dirección a la villa

En un santiamén, dejan atrás al bicho que todavía bramaba. Pero a mitad del recorrido, por la prisa del momento la pequeña pisó por error una saliente, trastabillando y cayendo de bruces contra el polvoriento suelo.

— ¡Ryu, ayúdame! — Le clamó estirando su mano derecha. De inmediato se frenó para ayudarla a incorporarse

— ¡Ten más cuidado por donde pisas! ¡Casi me haces caer! — Le riñó

— Lo siento, es que no puedo correr más rápido y… ¡RYU, DETRÁS DE TI! — Advirtió chillando y señalando con el dedo índice a la alimaña que se acercaba a embestirlo a toda velocidad

Apenas logró reaccionar, solo para empujarla consigo y esquivar el tacleo; pero la zafia cosa se frenó de golpe y lo volvió a sujetar con su pico y lo apartó nuevamente de ella. Esta vez el bicho se fijaba en el niño que se encontraba caído boca arriba y arremetió directamente para desgarrarlo con su pico, pero este, aun con la rama en sus manos, la afirmó de ambos extremos y se preparó para el ataque entrecerrando sus ojos para el impacto. Cuando impactó contra él, levantó la vara y la atravesó horizontalmente entre su pico para evitar que este lo hiriese mientras que con sus piernas, lo empujaba para crear algo de distancia.

— ¡RYU! — Vociferó su pequeña hermana con miedo presenciando con impotencia la pelea

El forcejeo entre ambos fue intenso; desafortunadamente la criatura es mucho más fuerte que su contrincante, por lo tanto las piernas del chico no generaba suficiente empuje para apartarlo y el pico de este se iba arrimando hacia su cara cada vez más. De la desesperación, el niño ladeó la rama con brusquedad para quebrarla a la mitad, y con los dos pedazos, los atravesó verticalmente para trabar el pico y que este no pudiese moverlo, finalizando su movimiento con una patada de talón que golpeó el área cercana al ojo lastimado para alejarse del todo. El golpe lo había dejado aturdido, adquiriendo suficiente tiempo como para poder reunirse con la impresionada pequeña, avanzando a gatas lo más rápido que podía avanzar. Aun así, la alimaña se recuperó del golpe y con un poco de forcejeo, escupió el par de trozos de rama atravesada. Con un leve giro sobre sí mismo, fijó la vista en su presa que se arrastraba a gatas y de modo rapaz, se abalanzó dando un gran chillido para acabar con él. El chico llegó hacia su hermana que de inmediato buscó refugio en él y tras ver que la bestia se va aproximando, la rodeó con los dos brazos para protegerla y cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor.

— ¡Ryu, Yua! ¡Cuidado! — Manifestó la advertencia una voz madura muy familiar y de la nada, un relámpago estalló surcando el escenario por encima de los pequeños e impactó al bicho, estallando este en llamas

La criatura murió incinerada por el fuerte hechizo, lanzando al cielo un estridente bramido antes de caer al suelo completamente calcinado. Por suerte los chicos no tuvieron que ver tal escena, apenas asomaron sus cabezas pasado el estruendoso estallido y presencian el cadáver negruzco del bicho aun manando hollín.

— Eso estuvo cerca ¿No? — Comentó de nuevo esa voz en un tono de alivio. Tras voltear en dirección de la misma, encuentran feliz y animosos a su padre que con un semblante de sobriedad, se va aproximando a pasos moderados. Cuando llegó al pie de ellos, se colocó en cuclillas para estar a su altura y esbozando media sonrisa se dirigió al chico añadiendo —… Bien hecho hijo mío, protegiste a tu hermana. Eres muy valiente…

— Gracias papá… es lo que me pediste hacer — Agradeció el muchacho con una sonrisa y luego de corresponderle el gesto, dirigió la mirada ahora a su hija y le riñó con altivez

— ¡Yua! ¡Eres una desobediente! Deberías agradecerle a tu hermano por haberte salvado… ¿¡Que estuviste haciendo en este lugar!?

— Lo siento papá… yo solo…— Balbuceaba sintiéndose intimidada y reñida, estirando su labio inferior —… Tan solo quería ver a mamá

— ¿A tu madre? — Inquirió con intriga

— Sí, durmiendo aquí la veo… veo a mamá en mis sueños

—… A tu madre…— Murmuró con voz opaca y desanimada, irguiéndose posteriormente, contempla al enorme dragón que tiene adelante. Luego agregó con el mismo murmullo — Pero… tu madre…

— Lo se… mamá está muerta — Terminó la frase sintiéndose aún más decaída

Los tres contemplaron con un aire de melancolía al dragón durmiente que cubre una misteriosa puerta metálica ornamentada con varios y extraños sellos. Guardaron silencio por unos minutos y más tarde, su padre rompió el silencio para relatar.

— Hace tres años cuando el pueblo estuvo bajo ataque, hice todo lo que pude para defender a nuestra gente… pero no tuve la suficiente fuerza para poder protegerla. Y si este dragón no hubiese venido a salvarnos, tampoco hubiese podido protegerlos a ustedes dos…— En medio del relato, el hombre ve a su hijo cabizbajo y un poco depresivo, por lo que se arrodilló a su altura y se disculpó gimoteando — Perdóname Ryu, si hubiese sido más fuerte aquel entonces, tu madre aun estaría con nosotros…

—… No digas eso papá, no es culpa tuya lo que le pasó a mamá…— Exclamó el retoño en un tono intermedio como respuesta, intentando animarlo

— ¡Si papá! ¡Tú no eres débil! ¡Eres fuerte! — Añadió su hija con la misma intención de confortarlo; sujetando de paso sus dedos índice y medio con ambas manos, ella continuó — Todo el mundo lo dice… dicen que tú y el dragón son los héroes que salvaron al pueblo de la destrucción; y aun ahora te lo agradecen…

— Jeje… Quizás tengas razón… solo espero que tu madre opine igual — Murmuró sintiéndose ahora más animado

— No te preocupes, ella lo sabe

— ¿Lo sabe? — Inquirió con sorpresa

— ¡Sí! El dragón me lo contó… me dijo que está muy orgullosa de ti y que te quiere mucho

— ¡Jajajaja! ¿Eso te dijo?

— También me dijo que nos cuidáramos mucho y que no nos metamos en líos…

— Con que te dijo eso ¿Ehh? Casi se me olvida de que puedes hablar con el dragón — Acotó con un tono un tanto animoso

— ¡Jejeje! E incluso la veo cuando duermo papá… ella es muy hermosa — Culminó con la oración y luego se dirigió ansiosa a su hermano — Ryu, deberías verla tú también, si cierras tus ojos, estoy segura de que podrás oírla igualmente

— Bueno mis niños, se está haciendo tarde y los monstruos no van a tardar en deambular por aquí. Vamos a casa, les prepararé algo de cenar

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Me muero de hambre! — Exclamó la niña con entusiasmo mientras va andando detrás a pasos de caballito, para que un poco más adelante, la termine alzando con delicadeza para llevarla a los hombros durante todo el trayecto

— ¡Vamos Ryu! ¡No te quedes atrás! — Lo advirtió mientras se iban yendo —…Bien Yua, Háblame de tu madre

— Si papá. Ella es encantadora, tiene un gran cabello tan azul como el mío, sus ojos son muy bellos, y viste un hermosísimo vestido… ¡Ah! ¡Y tiene alas! Es toda un ángel…

...

Aquellos dos procedieron con la agradable charla hasta alejarse de la montaña y sin darse cuenta pierden de vista y la noción del muchacho; pero aquel chico no se preocupó en lo absoluto ya que se encontraba inmóvil, meditando lo que ella le había dicho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la ruta contraria, hacia el tendido dragón plateado para contemplar su imponente y formidable tamaño una vez más. Ahora en lugar de sentir temor e incertidumbre, adoptó una postura más loable hacia la bestia. Lo admiró por varios minutos acariciando la punta de su boca y uno de sus picos que sobresale. En ese punto, abrazó la idea que su hermana le ofreció y según cree, le parece algo lógico ya que por algún motivo siente en su interior una conexión familiar muy fuerte con el dragón... Lo sabe ya que su gema brillaba con los colores del arco iris al estar cerca de este. Se ubicó a lado derecho de la cabeza, se acomodó acurrucándose en el muro al lado de la imponente bestia y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco.

...

...

Inminentemente, el mundo onírico hizo presencia en la mente del muchacho, pero en vez de tener un plácido sueño con la esperanza de ver a su madre una vez más, se hallaba inmerso en soledad en un vacío negro. El ambiente emanaba mucha desolación y un gélido viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor; tan solo se abraza a si mismo, frotarse sus propios brazos y preguntarse en donde se encuentra. Avanzando un paso por vez y sintiendo como el ambiente se torna más pesado, el niño no se encontraba seguro hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo y a pesar de que cada segundo le estaba costando respirar y la sensación de agotamiento lo iba devorando cada segundo, no le impedía proseguir sus pasos, ademas, una oración lo estaba atrayendo en esa dirección… una suplica que se declaraba desde la lejanía:

_... Dios y sus hijos traspasarán el tiempo y el lugar..._

Esas preces, de inmediato le resultaron familiar, la voz dulce y femenina que proviene de la fuente, lo tranquilizó y le dio fuerzas para no retroceder en su recorrido.

… _Las voces de nuestras oraciones romperán a través de la oscuridad… Todos nuestros pensamientos serán llevados hacia uno, la esperanza hace el corazón pacifico…_

Sin duda alguna, reconoce cada una de esas palabras en cualquier lugar: Es la plegaria de St. Eva que su padre le enseñó desde que tiene memoria y que lo reza en casos de inseguridad. Sintió un gran alivio, sin embargo, también lo mantuvo alerta ya que empezó a notar que esa voz se había tornado más distorsionada y áspera.

… _Abandona el egoísmo y simplemente reza, se convertirá en el amor sin límites de nuestro Dios… Continúa amando solo a nuestro Dios, abandona el odio…_

Ahora la voz se agravó drásticamente al punto de tornarse criptica y chirriante. Un gran escalofrío le recorrió su espalda y lo enervó al punto de frenarse en seco. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan tenebrosa, y no lo ayuda el hecho de que esté recitando la plegaria, es mas, comenzó a desconfiar de la seguridad de esas palabras.

… _Entre la oscuridad rompiéndose, podemos ver a nuestro Dios…_

La oración concluyó con una voz muy profunda y gutural que lo aterrorizó completamente y ya no sabía qué hacer o que pensar. De un momento a otro ya no lograba oír nada... ni sus respiración, ni sus latidos ni siquiera la voz de sus propios pensamientos... era una sensación horripilante y difícil de soportar. De repente, sin darse cuenta llegó a una cornisa, indicando el final de su recorrido y pronto presenció una mancha amorfa, levitante y negra que cuya sola presencia generaba desesperación. Cuando la tensión en el ambiente se había tornado peligrosamente sofocante, esa mancha se fue abriendo verticalmente para revelar un monstruoso y latente ojo rasgado que se manifestó justo en frente, observándolo sin misericordia alguna.

Sin lugar a dudas, este sueño se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla y anhelaba por sobre todas las cosas, escapar lo más lejos posible, pero sabia que era inútil... el terror lo paralizó y le impidió pensar con la poca coherencia que tenia. Exasperado, sus pies se enredaron cuando intentó fortuitamente retroceder y cayó de trasero como resultado… la maldad irradiada en esa cosa, le arrebataba la voluntad de articular palabra o sonido alguno y por algún motivo, estaba sintiendo que su vida se iba desvaneciendo y lo único que le queda por hacer, era oír lo que manifestaba con su maligna y ronca voz.

_... No tengo fuerzas..._

… _Entrégate a Dios..._

Atento a lo rezado, se sintió muy confundido a la vez que horrorizado. No lograba entender el trasfondo de cada una de esas frases. No comprendía a que "Dios" se estaba refiriendo.

… _¡REZA A DIOS!..._

… _¡ADORA SU OMNIPOTENCIA!..._

… _¡CLAMA EN SU NOMBRE!..._

… _¡ÚNETE AL PODER DE DIOS!..._

...

...

_(Música de fondo: Suicide of My Mind – Araxas) _

Consiguió despertarse de golpe. Sus ojos dilatados se abrieron como platos y jadeaba de manera agitada y errática; Empezó a sudar frio y su mente se hundió en la turbación y conmoción por lo acaecido_… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué era esa horrenda cosa? ¿Y qué es lo que quería?... _Todas esas preguntas atravesaron su cabeza y lo dejaron con una intensa angustia e incertidumbre, pero un par de ellas lo dejaron aún más apabullado_... ¿Por qué estaba recitando la oración de St. Eva?... ¿Qué tiene que ver "Dios" con el monstruo?... _Para él, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Merodeó hacia su alrededor en varias ocasiones, dilucidando poco después de que ya es muy tarde, ya está por oscurecer, y ya comenzaba a helar; entendió que se iba a meter en un gran problema si no llegaba a tiempo. Murmuró angustioso tras levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su pantalón de talla corta color roja.

— Ayy no. papá me va a regañar… debo irme

Ignorando su predicamento por el momento, inició el trote de vuelta a la villa, saliendo del claro y atravesando la densidad del bosque con el apuro de cualquier niño que siente culpabilidad. Apenas salió de esa frondosidad, aceleró a esprintar entre las calles ignorando cualquier tipo de distracción en sus proximidades, no obstante, al cruzar la primera esquina y por la prisa que llevaba, se chocó con alguien y por el impacto, ambos cayeron al suelo.

— Ouch, ouch…— Se frotó la mejilla derecha y su frente para aliviar el daño y levantando su mirada, se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había chodado, era el anciano con el que habló hace unas horas. Se levantó y se disculpo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse — ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho señor Bautista! Es que tengo mucha prisa y bueno…

— ¡Ah!... ¿Quién me atacó? — Interpeló aturdido y al ver al niño que le ayudaba a incorporarse, se asustó y lo empujó — ¡Whoa! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

— Le estoy ayudando señor — Le contestó con inocencia

— ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí, ladrón! — Le gritó a todo pulmón tratando de alejarse y dando pasos titubeantes y acelerados. El niño se quedó inmóvil y un tanto confundido después de oír tales palabras

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó un transeúnte que transitaba por esa esquina y tratándose de nada menos que el vecino de al lado que intentó ayudar al chico momentos previos, pero al verlo, exclamó — ¿Qué le haces al pobre hombre? ¡Lárgate de aquí, vándalo!

El niño se alejó trotando tomando una desviación, con un semblante claramente desorientado y sintiéndose raro; se preguntó a si mismo ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Y ¿Qué les sucede a esos dos?

Se detuvo y se volteó atrás, observando a la distancia no solamente al hombre que lo acababa de reprender, sino también algunos niños que se asomaron y lo miraron con bastante extrañeza… En ese instante, el dije con la gema que antes brillaba de una tonalidad amarillenta, se opacó ahora a una gama naranja oscuro. Más adelante, mientras que se hallaba ensimismado en sus dudas, se encontró con una de las vecinas que le indicó el rumbo a donde estaba su hermana; cargando con dificultad unas bolsas llenas.

— ¡Oh! Señora Lindah, permítame ayudarla…— Se acercó trotando con la intención de ofrecer su ayuda como agradecimiento

— ¿¡Ehh!? ¿Quién eres, y que quieres? — Inquirió indiferentemente confundida

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no sabe quien soy? — Le preguntó con una actitud enervada y levantó la voz señalándose a sí mismo — ¡Soy Ryu! ¡Ryu Bateson, el hijo del predicador!

— ¿Qué? ¿¡El hijo del predicador!? — Volvió a inquirir con sorpresa y le riñó — ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡El padre Hulk no tiene hijos!

— ¿El padre Hulk?

— ¿¡Por qué no te largas de aquí en vez de estar molestándome!? ¡St. Eva te castigará si no me dejas en paz! — Declaró con apatía antes de alejarse del niño, llevandose a rastras sus cosas

—… No…— Exclamó en negación

El niño se azaró. En este punto, un terrible malestar y soledad lo había invadido; sin duda no le agradaba esta situación ya que le venia a la mente esa horrible pesadilla con tal fuerza que ya se le hacia difícil ignorarla. Tal es esta pesadumbre que al echar un ojo a paisaje, notó en ella una sensación distinta... por alguna razón, este lugar ya no lo siente acogedor o apacible, ya no lo siente su verdadero hogar de antes. Percibía la veracidad de ese cambio al notar que su dije con la gema emanaba un débil tono naranja oscuro, una pigmentación que jamas había visto.

Más adelante se topó de casualidad con la joven veinteañera, que andaba cerca de su casa regando algunas flores. Al principio dudó si acudir a ella por temor a que no lo recociese, pero necesitaba comprobarlo y se animó a ir de todas formas, teniendo fe en que lo sucedido sea tan solo una muy mala broma.

— ¡Hilda! — Lo llamó por su nombre, acercándose vehemente a ella pero la joven mujer lo mira extrañado e interpela

— ¿Hmm? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

— ¡No! ¿¡Tú también!? ¿¡Ya te olvidaste de mí!?

— Lo siento niño pero nunca te había visto por aquí… ¿De dónde eres?

— ¿Qué de dónde soy?... Soy de aquí, de Gate, vivo en la iglesia con mi padre, el predicador Ganer y con mi hermanita Yua… hace un rato tu quisiste ayudarme a buscarla ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Disculpa… ¿Yua? ¿El predicador Ganer? ¿De qué hablas? Aquí no vive esta tal Yua, y nuestro predicador siempre ha sido el padre Hulk — Acotó en su respuesta. Luego analizó al chico que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y le preguntó — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda o algo?

Sin responderle, huyó de la señorita completamente despavorido dirigiéndose en rumbo a su casa, o donde se supone que es su casa. En eso la joven pensó.

… _¿Quién es ese niño? Me da muy mala espina..._

Automáticamente la gema del dije del niño se oscureció mas, gradando la matiz de naranja oscuro, a magenta en un santiamén.

Esto ya es definitivo por donde se lo vea, la comunidad entera se había olvidado en su totalidad del chico y de toda su familia. Entrando en negación total y resistiendo el llanto, lo único que quiso hacer era ir a su casa, esconderse en su habitación y tratar de olvidar esta serie de perturbadores acontecimientos esperando que esto sea una enfermiza ilusión.

Ingresó a la iglesia aparentemente vacía y sin sentirse relajado por haber llegado, con desesperación clamó a gritos a su familia.

— ¡Papá! ¿¡Donde estas!?... ¡Papá! ¡Yua! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

No recibió contestación de ninguno de los dos y su pesadumbre llegó a la cúspide de su tolerancia, en especial cuando se desvió con levedad a su izquierda justo en donde se encontraba el altar e inconscientemente, contempló la estatua hecha de cobre de St. Eva ubicada en el fondo y junto con algunos vitrales.

Desde que tiene memoria, aquella composición escultural de un árbol que en cuya punta de sus ramificaciones, se vislumbra una especie de halo ornamental que representa el resplandor del sol y que en el centro de este, se ubica un ojo; que cuyo significado ilustrativo es la trinidad de la omnisciencia, la omnipresencia y la omnipotencia; no le produjo algún indicio de algo pérfido o malévolo. Hoy, le ha cobrado un nuevo significado.

Aquel ojo... ese maldito ojo en vertical logró invadir su cordura. La imagen del monstruoso ojo grabado en su memoria lo atormentó una vez más; se tiró de rodillas y se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza mientras gritaba por la jaqueca que lo afligía.

— ¿¡Que está sucediendo aquí!? ¿¡Que son esos gritos!? — Inquirió en dicción clara una voz madura y autoritaria. Él chico se calmó y volteó en dirección a la fuente pero en vez de encontrarse con su padre, solo vio a un desconocido viejo con un bigote blanco y con una típica calva de monje que lo distinguía, que llevaba una distintiva alba blanca con una sotana de color naranja fuerte, encintado en la cadera con una estola dorada — ¡Ahh! Es solo un niño… bienvenido a la casa de St. Eva

—…T-Tu… tu…— No le correspondió el saludo. Es claro que se encontraba petrificado y balbuceando al respecto

— ¡Ohh! ¿Eres huérfano? ¿No tienes en donde quedarte? No temas, la iglesia no le dará la espalda a un pobre niño, aunque seas un ladrón… Nuestra casa es tu casa, ven y descansa

Rozando su límite, los ojos del niño se invirtieron y se desplomó por el shock recibido. El viejo sacerdote reaccionó rápidamente exclamando.

— ¡Niño! ¡Niño! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona!...— Intentó reanimarlo dándole unas ligeras palmada en sus mejillas sin éxito aparente y luego de unos infructuosos minutos, lo llevó a la segunda planta del recinto y lo recostó en una de las camas para dejarlo descansar.

...

El chico se había reanimado seis horas después, pero no se pudo decir lo mismo de su estado de ánimo. Se encontraba aletargado y afligido; no podía lograr discernir todo lo acontecido, no esclarecía esa amnesia colectiva que sufrieron todos y ahora, se le agregó el hecho de que su padre y su hermana están desaparecidos… no le provocaba dormir ni hacer otra cosa más que aguantar el llanto en silencio, acurrucándose en un rincón del penumbroso dormitorio tenuemente iluminado por la luz de un par de velas, gimoteando y preguntándose por su padre y por su hermana.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lloras? — Interpeló con curiosidad una voz aguda y ronca a la vez

— ¡Ahh! — Se sobresaltó ya que no esperaba que alguien más estuviera ahí. Alzó su mirada y apenas pudo captar una sombra, le interrogó azaroso mientras se restregaba y sonaba su nariz — ¿¡Quién eres!?

— ¡Oye, tranquilo! No quise asustarte — La silueta merodeaba alrededor del cuarto y luego exclamó — Entiendo por qué estas llorando… Si estuviera en un lugar tan depre y sin nada para robar como este, también estaría igual que tú

Volvió a merodear la habitación con más detenimiento, buscando entre algunos cajones y por debajo de las camas, bufando poco después.

— En verdad este es un sitio muy cutre… creo que me llevaré las velas — Se llevó los objetos con un semblante un tanto desanimado, y al voltear y ver al chico en el rincón que lo miraba con desconcierto, se le acercó mostrando una sonrisa y lo saludó — ¡Hola! Espero que no vayas a decir nada sobre esto… toma, te lo obsequio

Le ofreció gentilmente parte de su hurto, o sea, una de las velas. Bajo la luz de la misma, lo que antes era una silueta extraña, se develó en un chico que se asemejaba a un perro de raza bulldog de color blanco con manchas de color café claro y cuyos ojos son de una gama azul claro; su complexión es un tanto robusta, su indumentaria constaba de una pequeña túnica enteriza de tela color verde oscuro, un pantalón corto de color azul fuerte y botas de cuero. Inmediatamente después de ese saludo, el collar del niño de pelo azul brotó un brillo inusual de matiz aguamarina.

— Eres… ¿Un perro que habla? — Gimoteó con cierta inquietud

— Que… ¿Nunca has visto a un Grassrunner como yo? — El chiquillo negó con la cabeza — Bueno, no importa. Lo que sí importa es que entre ladrones, nos cuidamos las espaldas y debemos compartir el pan

— ¿La-Ladrones? — Volvió a inquirir con desconcierto

— Así es compañero — Afirmó con alegría — Tú eres como yo ¿Verdad? Haces como su fueras pobre, para que te dejen entrar en las iglesias y robas todo lo que haya ¿No?... ¿Pero sabes? Deberíamos irnos a una ciudad más grande, así podemos robar más cosas ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

—… Yo… yo…— Tartamudeó con la propuesta y se incorporó. Por un lado, le generaba desconfianza en contar con alguien que apenas conoce y aún más si este declara que es un ladrón, pero por otro lado y por algún motivo, sintió que aquel niño mitad perro era alguien bondadoso — L-Lo siento, no puedo… a mí me enseñaron que robar es un pecado mortal y no deberías estar haciendo eso tampoco…

— ¿Perdón? ¿Dices que robar está mal? — Le interrogó apartándose un poco y acentuando un semblante de seriedad, al mismo tiempo el dije con la gema del chico de pelo azul degradó su brillo a un color verde azulado — ¿Sabes? ¡Tengo que ganarme el pan de alguna manera!... La vida allá afuera es muy dura y uno hay que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir

Hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir, lo que el otro chico se quedó mudo con la declaración hasta ahora.

— Entiendo que robar es un pecado para los ojos de Dios, pero, a mi entender, robar para sobrevivir no es considerado como tal y sé que St. Eva me perdonará algún día…— Se dio media vuelta y avanzó tres pasos hacia las escaleras — Pero si no quieres venir conmigo, no te insistiré… quédate aquí y sígale rezando a Dios… nos veremos

Se despidió antes de bajar por las escaleras y lo último que el muchacho oyó, fueron los ecos de esos pasos de aquel extraño niño que se opacaban hasta desaparecer. En ese momento le surgió otro dilema: Al fin ese niño ladrón se había ido y podía estar otra vez en solitario bajo su propio cuarto; pero siendo sincero, ya no quería estarlo. Ya no quería volver a experimentar esa soledad y aceptando su nueva perspectiva, ya desconoce y desprecia esta iglesia... ya no lo siente su hogar.

Vacío por dentro y con una clara angustia marcada en su rostro, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de su armario para recoger una de sus pertenencias, es decir, la improvisada caña de pescar y de inmediato se precipitó en busca de ese niño. Aunque no conocía absolutamente nada de él, hasta ahora es el único en que que puede depositar su confianza y tal vez pueda aprovechar la oportunidad de que lo ayudase a encontrar a sus familiares desaparecidos. Empezó a bajar por las escaleras y apenas descendió al primer piso, cautelosamente el pequeño de raza canina se preparó desde una de las aristas de la pared de al lado.

— ¡BOO! — Lo asustó, cosa que sobresaltó al joven y empezó a reírse de su reacción mientras exclamaba — ¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no quieres estar aquí!... Este pueblucho es demasiado pequeño para un par de chicos malos como nosotros ¿Cierto?

— Umm… bueno…— Aun se mostraba un poco reacio a esa alusión

— De acuerdo, ¿Vendrás conmigo, o que?

—… Aun tengo dudas sobre eso… pero iré contigo — Le respondió con laconia y nervios

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vámonos! Seremos tú y yo contra todo el mundo, iremos a las grandes ciudades y nos haremos ricos ¿Eh? — Se le acercó entusiasmado y le extendió la mano — Soy Bosch, Bosch Doggy ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Ryu… Ryu Bateson — Le correspondió el saludo estrechando la mano y agitándolo con sencillez

— Es un placer conocerte Ryu — En ese momento, el dije con la gema del joven resplandeció con fuerza en un bello color azul claro, llamando la atención de ambos

— ¡Wow! ¡Que collar tan raro tienes! ¡Tiene un brillo muy genial!

— ¡Oh! Si, Este collar...— Afirmó con voz apagada — Era de mi mamá antes de que ella muriera… es lo único que tengo para recordarla

— ¡Ow! Ya veo, por lo menos eres afortunado de que tengas algún recuerdo de ella…— Enmudeció por un breve lapso y luego procedió — Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que ese viejo se despierte y se entere

Se pusieron de acuerdo y de inmediato salieron a hurtadillas del edificio sin que el predicador que dormía rendido en el altar se diese cuenta de ello. Mientras avanzaron hacia al sur, el chico canino relató un poco de su pasado.

— Como verás, desde que tengo uso de memoria he estado vagando a todos lados, arreglándomelas como pueda para obtener algo que comer y escondiéndome de casi todos para sobrevivir, así que no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis papás. Ni sé cómo son sus rostros…

— ¿Enserio? Eso es… triste

— Sí que lo es, pero no me preocupo. Nunca los he necesitado y no me hacen falta para nada. Lo único que necesito para vivir es mi buen olfato y mi instinto

Se detuvieron cerca de la salida detrás de una estatua mohosa a unos quince metros de un pequeño portón hecho de piedra caliza custodiada por el portero del lugar. Decidieron aguardar hasta que el portero se fuera o se durmiera, mientras tanto, el muchacho de cabello azul oscuro procedió a contar.

— Esta es la primera vez que intento salir de la ciudad. No sé lo que hay allá afuera, ni se lo que tengo que hacer… y eso me asusta…

— No te preocupes, cuando salgamos, iremos en ciudad en ciudad y te enseñaré todo lo que sé, trabajaremos juntos para salir adelante ¿De acuerdo? — Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta — Bien, ahora debemos callarnos y esperar…

Aguardaron por unos largos cuarenta minutos y lo esperado sucedió… el portero se quedó dormido en la esquina del portón y los dos chicos aprovecharon la ocasión y se escabulleron con total discreción; avanzaron por un corto camino polvoriento y rodeado de arboles antes de salir de la villa. El niño de pelo azulado se detuvo por un momento, dio un medio giro para echar un último vistazo a su pueblo natal con mucha nostalgia. En ese punto, se le asomó una pequeña lágrima y este se lo limpió con la muñeca derecha antes de despedirse y correr detrás de su nuevo compañero que lo esperaba con impaciencia.

En primer lugar, se encontraron con un gran campo árido y extenso que según las palabras del chico aventurero, les tomaría unas dos horas en atravesarla hasta llegar a una compleja red de túneles y a partir de ahí se debatirían en qué dirección tomar para llegar a una de los dos destinos principales: Continuar en la región de Gust en donde se encontraban ahora y recorrer hacia el oeste para llegar a su capital, Capitan; o irse hacia el este, en el vasto reino de Winlan y dirigirse hacia su sede, en Wyndia.

A mitad de camino en un determinado punto, el chico canino se detuvo, levantó una de sus orejas y deliberadamente empezó a olfatear a su alrededor y hacia el cielo, su compañero lo miró con un rostro de confusión y le preguntó.

— ¿Bosch? ¿Qué te pasa?

— Espera… sniff, sniff… algo se avecina — Acotó sin detenerse y luego exclamó — Tenemos que correr…

— ¿Correr? ¿Y por qué?...— La pregunta se respondió por si misma cuando repentinamente unos relámpagos rasgaron el nublado cielo, seguido de la torrencial lluvia que estaba por precipitarse

— ¡Por eso! ¡Aquí viene la lluvia! — En menos de un segundo, se empaparon hasta los huesos y emprendieron a correr en una dirección fija hacia los túneles — ¡Que helada está! ¡Tenemos que llegar pronto a los túneles y resguardarnos!

Corrieron sin cesar durante media hora hasta divisar a lo lejos la entrada de la red de túneles y al llegar, se resguardan en la entrada mientras recuperan el aliento. El dúo empezaba a tiritar del frío, y no tardaron en acordar en juntarse y darse un abrazo para conservar el calor y en eso el muchacho de cabello azulado exclamó.

— ¡Hace frío!... ¡Mucho frío!

— Si amigo, y tampoco hay luz aquí… está más oscuro de lo que pensé

— ¡Oye! ¿Y si usas las velas que te llevaste?... Así estaremos iluminados y abrigados — Le sugirió una alternativa, sacando de su bolsillo la vela que le había obsequiado

— Eso estaba pensando, pero, ¿Cómo lo encendemos? — Inquirió tras sacar también la otra vela de su bolsillo. Se frotaba su pequeña barbilla y se puso analizar todo lo que alcanzaba a ver en la cueva y sopesando con ella, propuso lo siguiente — Dime, ¿Qué es lo que llevas amarrado en tu espalda?

— Pues… solo esto — Le mostró luego de desatar el nudo, la caña de pescar que desde muy pequeño, había fabricado con esfuerzo

— ¡Bien! ¡Es perfecta! — Exclamó y se lo quitó de las manos para verla y olisquearla

— ¿Perfecta? ¿Y para qué? — Le preguntó viéndolo con extrañeza

— Escucha Ryu, busca algunos musgos alrededor de la entrada y tráelos acá por favor

— De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo…

Se levantó con cierta prisa y merodeando en algunas piedras sueltas y esquinas de la entrada, colectó algunas muestras de musgos secos y quebradizos. Pero justo después de regresar, se enervó cuando vio que su compañero terminó por destrozar la caña por la mitad.

— ¡Qu-Que hiciste! — Exclamó completamente ceñido

— Necesito la caña para hacer un par de antorchas — Le explicó para que se pudiera calmar, cosa que no dio mucho fruto — ¿Ya conseguiste el musgo?

— Pe-pero… ¡Es mi caña! — Clamó con lastima

— Eso no importa, conseguiremos otra ni bien salgamos de aquí, así que no te preocupes...— Consigue calmarlo, luego extendiósu mano hacia él y le pidió — Dame el musgo por favor

Sin objetar nada más del asunto, le dio las cosas que solicitó y se volvió a sentar a su lado. El chico se quedó a observar indiferentemente como su compañero elaboraba las antorchas: En primer lugar, desmenuzó la cera de las dos velas con las aristas de una piedra convexa para obtener el polvillo y dejando el producto a un lado para más tarde. Después, empleando la sección delantera de su túnica, rasgó dos tiras medianamente largas por las esquinas y las extendió en el suelo, luego colocó sobre ellas el musgo, las espolvoreó encima con la cera de las velas y colocando las puntas de las cañas en los extremos de las tiras de tela, las envolvió y finalmente las ajustó con un par de nudos, terminando con dos abultados bulbos con un poco de musgo sobresaliendo de las puntas.

— Quedaron muy bien. Ahora necesito un par de piedras con filo

— Entendido — Captó la petición y tanteó el suelo con sus manos para encontrarlos. Estirándose un poco más hacia al frente, los encontró con suma facilidad y se los entregó con una pequeña sonrisa — Toma Bosch

— ¡Gracias! Ahora sostenme las antorchas — Accedió con gusto y más tarde su compañero se levantó y se ubicó al frente de él, sosteniendo las dos piedras — Esperemos que esto sirva…

Suspirando con entusiasmo, hace chocar repetidamente las dos piedras generando como resultado algunas chispas que caen sobre el sobresaliente musgo que servirá como yesca y luego de unos intentos, la yesca se enciende y la llama se extiende hasta rodear los bulbos, alegrando a los dos chicos que lanzaron un grito de júbilo como reacción.

— ¡Bosch, eso es genial! — Lo alagó mostrando fervientemente una clara sonrisa

— ¡Gracias, lo sé! Ahora podemos calentarnos y avanzar por este túnel

Las antorchas cumplen eficientemente su función. La llama generada por la yesca mantiene ardiendo los bulbos a su vez, la longitud de las cañas le otorgan un buen radio de iluminación; igualmente gracias a la cera de las velas que roció, sirvieron como acelerador sustituto de la resina, necesaria para mantener la llama viva por horas. Los dos se levantaron y decididos se dispusieron a adentrarse a los túneles dirigido por el compañero canino que conoce de memoria la ruta; pero en el recorrido, a través del tenue radio de iluminación, se develó más adelante un extraño objeto grisáceo y rojizo, semirevestido y pulsante, que se arrastraba de modo lateral y muy lentamente. Los sorprendieron de primer plano, pero después el tímido compañero preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?

— No tengo idea…— Respondió lacónico — Pero parece delicioso… vamos a cazarlo

— ¿A cazarlo? ¡Pero no sabemos que es!

— Entonces sigámoslo y averigüémoslo… me está empezando a dar hambre — Declaró y se precipitó para atraparlo

Aparentemente, el ruido del eco de los pasos de aquellos dos niños, alarmó la cosa extraña y enseguida se arrastró ocultándose velozmente entre las sombras. El chico canino lo persiguió fervientemente sin perderlo de vista y su compañero, teniendo dudas al respecto, lo acompañó yendo detrás de él. Trascurriendo unos minutos de persecución, la susodicha cosa continuaba ocultándose más y más hacia los rincones, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de que en realidad, los estaba internando hacia las entrañas de la montaña; En eso, súbitamente dicha cosa se detuvo en medio de una especie de pasillo expandido y su perseguidor se echó de cuerpo entero, atrapándolo no antes de dejar caer la antorcha.

— ¡Te tengo! — Exclamó sosteniéndolo y forcejando con él

— ¿Lo atrapaste? — Inquirió su compañero llegando justo al lugar y recogiendo la antorcha caída para que este no se apagase

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahora podemos comerlo! — Manifestó mientras lo golpeaba incesantemente para conseguir matarlo

De repente, esa cosa que según se creía que era inofensiva, inició a dar batalla. Se sacudía de un lado a otro, impresionándolo en primer lugar pero después se alarmó y se asustó cuando se percata de que dicha cosa se frenó y empezó a levitar en medio del escenario, finalizando de modo en que las dos antorchas, de la nada, llamearon ferozmente sin explicación aparente. Su fuerte luz alumbró por completo la zona expandida, revelando que esa cosa en realidad era la terminación de la cola de un enorme y monstruoso demonio de aspecto Lovecraftiano, de alrededor de unos dieciséis a dieciocho metros de altura, unos ocho a diez metros de ancho más unos treinta a treinta y cinco metros de longitud.

Su apariencia general es de una cruza taxonómica entre un artrópodo trilobitomorfo y uno querneto, cuya anatomía segmentada está fuertemente acorazada por varias placas de exoesqueleto que terminan en filosas púas desde su larga cola, recorriendo la parte del cefalotórax y el abdomen hasta llegar a la cabeza; posee múltiples patas articuladas y dos enormes pedipalpos en forma de curvas garras que constituye la parte superior junto con una enorme cabeza con cornamentas y con pérfidas mandíbulas. El punto focal del demonio radica en tres espantosos ojos verticales, dos pequeños en la parte lateral de la testa, y uno enorme y mefistofélicamente rasgada y prominente ubicada en la parte frontal.

El chico canino miró con absoluto terror a semejante esperpento y exclamó en un grito.

— E-Es… es… ¡Es un monstruo! — Apenas alcanzó a manifestar lo terriblemente obvio cuando este, lo apartó con un fuerte zarandeo de su cola, azotándolo al rincón de un muro lateral y dejándolo inconsciente

— ¡BO-BOSCH! — Vociferó alarmado al ver a su compañero fuera de combate en el suelo, pero su atención fue capturada de inmediato

Lo incierto estaba ocurriendo, el niño de pelo azulado se topó frente a frente con la pesadilla que lo había estado atormentando desde entonces… ese hórrido ojo lo avizoró despiadadamente, petrificandolo de horror y la locura hizo mella en sus pensamientos. El dije con la gema se ofuscó con ferocidad y no solamente se apagó sino que la lobreguez de la misma empezó a absorber la luz de las antorchas hasta volverlas simples brasas; La entidad avanzó y con un gruñido que estremeció la montaña y provocando un espantoso eco, profirió en una pregunta.

— ¿Eres tú el elegido? ¿Acaso eres el chico elegido para la misión?...

La sensación densa y plúmbea del ambiente generado por la bestia, era demasiado difícil de soportar. El niño se desplomó deplorado por completo apenas con la capacidad de verlo y de respirar.

— Esta bien…— Continuó el demonio — Si lo eres, ¡Demuéstralo!

El demoniaco ojo se cerró en un parpadeo veloz, ocultándose entre las brumas y dejando al chico en medio del ensordecedor silencio y en la impenetrable oscuridad. El pánico se hizo inminente, su respiración agitada y la transpiración helada fueron el indicio de que estaba por quebrarse… quería huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero por mas que lo ansiaba, no podía hacerlo ya que la incertidumbre se convirtió también su enemigo; no conocía la salida y mucho menos conocía la situación de su compañero, cabiendo la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto.

Los segundos se volvieron eternos, entrando en una especie de singularidad, es decir, como si el tiempo en sí mismo no existiese y la percepción del espacio se perdiese por completo… Era una sensación nueva y extraña; por un segundo le hizo creer que había abandonado su cuerpo y que se había transformado en esa esencia intangible que van al paraíso… pero un estridente ruido lo devolvió a la terrible realidad en la que se encontraba.

Ese ruido, no era mas que el aire cortándose por el zarandeo de una de sus filosas garras. La onda expansiva golpeó al muchacho enviándolo a unos varios metros hasta estrellarse contra el muro más cercano; el brutal impacto le provocó lesiones severas en la zona torácica de la espalda y en ellas se presenciaron las fracturas de la escapula y clavícula derechas, múltiples costillas rotas y fisuras en las regiones parietal y occipital de su cabeza; A su vez sufrió múltiples traumas y fracturas en su brazo derecho.

Inmóvil, lanzó un desesperado grito hacia el cielo. El dolor que intentaba transigir era inconcebible para alguien de su edad y la terrible agudeza del mismo no le permitía dilucidar que el ataque aún no había acabado. El próximo ruido que se avecinó poco después de la onda, se asemejaba a una especie de orvallo de proyectiles que parecía venir de todas direcciones y en efecto, eso es lo que estaba pasando. El zarandeo trajo consigo un aluvión de púas provenientes de su exoesqueleto que le cayeron directamente, acribillándolo en múltiples zonas en especial, su pantorrilla izquierda, muslo derecho cercano a la ingle y brazo derecho; asimismo, una enorme espina de unos cincuenta centímetros penetró su pectoral derecho perforando el pulmón y provocando el colapso de este.

La batalla terminó tan rápido como inició; la víctima se encontraba en grave riesgo de sufrir un shock tanto neurogenico como hipovolémico y por consiguiente, a punto de morir en cualquier segundo; Razón por el cual la entidad no le convenía según sus propósitos, así que volvió a manifestarse, abriendo su enorme ojo central justo a un metro en frente de él e inesperadamente le otorgó un poco de su energía vital para evitar su prematura defunción. El niño reaccionó en un agónico suspiro e intentó moverse inútilmente hacia un lado, pero el dolor ya era demasiado y perdía sangre de modo constante; solo permaneció yaciente en el suelo en estado catatónico, en medio de sufrir una recaída y mirando fijo a la truculenta bestia.

— No morirás tan fácil, niño predestinado… La maldición de tu existencia tan solo será la arteria que conducirá hacia las puertas, para que algún día las abras… y así puedas sentir en carne propia, el infinito poder del Dios vivo…

Entre sardónicas risotadas, la monstruosidad retrocedió lentamente hasta desaparecer entre la abismal obscuridad; y antes de que pudiese digerir esas palabras una y otra vez hasta taladrar su mente, el muchacho con su critico estado, gastó sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de colapsar y entre el dolor más el sabor amargo de la muerte que se avecinaba, lanzó un agonizante grito que retumbó en toda la montaña y con el potencial, de alcanzarse a oír por todo el mundo.

...

...

_Fue como despertar de un largo sueño_

_Ahora su padre y su hermana han desaparecido y ya nadie más les reconoce_

_Él soñó con un demonio que arrancó su corazón y su alma, pero sigue siendo un sueño._

_Aquella visión aún permanece..._

_En algún rincón de su mente, él la escucha, clamándole_

_Un mundo diferente..._

_Un mundo de silencio..._

_Un mundo de obscuridad..._

_Él la sigue sintiendo, a la vez, miedo y ansía _

_Él sucumbe y la obscuridad le da la bienvenida._

"_Eres el elegido" Chilló el demonio_

_Y en lo más profundo de su corazón, él se da cuenta de que es cierto…_

_En ese momento, la realidad se desvanece y el sueño empieza a tomar forma._

...

* * *

_**Bien, ¿Que les pareció esta breve introducción? Recuerden que actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda.**_

_**Como habrán notado, he decidido nombrar algunas regiones o países con los nombres de las aldeas de la primera entrega de esta saga, con el objetivo de darle un poco de dinamismo a los paisajes y terrenos. Bajo mi punto de vista, que el globo entero solo contenga catorce ciudades me parece un poco ridículo, así que clasifiqué esas ciudades como capitales o sedes principales de las mencionadas regiones para que parezca mas realista, ademas de agregar aldeas y poblados nuevos en las mismas, pero eso será para mas adelante.**_

_**Antes de despedirme, les pido disculpas por la canción de fondo que puse ya que según su género, resulta muy anticlimatico con respecto a la ambientación en la que se desarrolla, pero créenme, la melodía y gran parte de la letra se ajusta a la perfección con la trama del momento. Así que si alguien tiene la bondad de colaborar conmigo para buscar canciones con temática que se acople a la época de esta historia, se lo agradecería enormemente.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	2. Exordio, Parte I: Luego de la tempestad

_**Hola a todos, les agradezco por su paciencia y como ya lo había aclarado, publicaré los **_**_capítulos tan pronto como me sea posible._**

**_En esta ocasión, quise hacer algo distinto a lo habitual, o sea, según el juego, transcurren diez años después del evento, pero ese tiempo de transición dejó enormes preguntas sin resolver debido a que no se tomaron la molestia de desarrollar una historia de por medio; tales como: ¿Que pasó después de encontrarse con el monstruo? ¿Que es lo que hicieron durante ese tiempo? ¿Como carajos se convirtieron en Rangers? y un largo etcétera._**

**_En fin, quise aprovechar las dudas y resolverlas utilizando lo mejor de mi imaginación, para escribir una historia paralela con respecto a ese periodo, por lo que considero este agregado una introducción a la verdadera historia, _****_así que espero que disfruten la primera parte._**

* * *

_(Música de fondo: __Chant D´automne__ – Artesia)_

A partir de aquel desgraciado suceso; muchas cosas han sucedido con el pasar de los años y para aquellos dos pequeños, desde que se conocieron, un presagio sombrío les deparaba de inicio a fin en su destino.

…

El chico canino recobra la conciencia poco después de esa terrible batalla, que más bien se le considera mejor una pseudo-masacre. Su nuca había golpeado contra una saliente de un muro y su cabeza habría estrellado en la arista de una roca cercana, por lo que claramente sufre de síntomas como la desorientación, náuseas y jaqueca, asimismo no logra ver ni oír nada. Entonces murmura mientras se frota con suavidad la zona adolorida.

—… Ouch, me duele… ¿Q-Que sucedió?...— Se incorpora en posición a gatas y clama mirando hacia la nada — ¿Ryu? ¿Ryu, donde estás?

No recibe ninguna clase de contestación por lo que empieza a preocuparse sobremanera. Creyendo estar solo, intenta buscar la salida utilizando su sensible olfato para detectar partículas de humedad remanentes de la tormenta… esnifando una y otra vez en direcciones aleatorias, capta tan solo dos cosas en su cercanía: Hollín y sangre. Este último logra confundirlo y azorarlo, así que de inmediato se vuelve a palpar la nuca para cerciorarse de no tener alguna hemorragia escondida y suspira aliviado más adelante al corroborarlo.

Ignorando parcialmente el hedor de esa sangre, concentra su olfato otra vez para buscar el ligero aroma del hollín y al detectarlo, se dirige a gatas hacia ese rumbo específico, solo para hallar las dos antorchas apagadas y estas todavía humean. Para él son buenas noticias ya que se descubre tras ojearlas al rato que aún conservan las brasas, por lo que se pueden volver a encender; no obstante, antes de avivar las llamas… un atisbo de lo que resulta ser un jadeo lo alarma y con un claro semblante desasosiego, vuelve a inquirir.

— ¿¡Eres tú, Ryu!? ¡Por favor, dime si lo eres!

De nuevo, no consigue su respuesta, por lo que su imaginación ya empieza a jugarle una mala pasada. Con mucho nerviosismo, arrima la yesca con las brasas que lleva consigo cerca de su rostro y con delicadeza las sopla para avivarlas y al cabo de unos segundos las llamas vuelven a brotar, iluminando con fuerza el amplio campo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, al frente de donde se haya arrodillado, recorre la desembocadura de un pequeño charco de sangre.

— P-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? — Inquirió con bastante temor y sin poder controlar los tiritos del momento, enfoca la luz más allá del recorrido de dicho charco hasta que tuvo la truculenta desgracia de encontrar la fuente — ¡NOOO! ¡RYUUU!

Gimió completamente horrorizado y de inmediato se quebró tras presenciar semejante imagen de su perecedero compañero brutalmente crucificado en la arista entre el pétreo muro y el suelo, por esas decenas de púas que penetraron insondable, dejando un gráfico rastro sanguinolento por todo su ser.

— ¡RYU, AMIGO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡QUE TE PASÓ!? — Preguntó histérico y con llanto, apenas se precipitó a él velozmente yendo a gatas, examinándolo para ver que puede hacer en su auxilio, luego vuelve a preguntar mientras labra un hoyo en el suelo y clava en ella las dos antorchas — ¿!Quien te hizo esto!? ¿¡Fue ese horrible demonio, cierto!?

—…— No puede responderle, apenas jadea entrecortado y con mucha dificultad intentando obtener aire, a su vez que tose sangre de manera fortuita, salpicando un poco de esta en el rostro de su afligido compañero

— ¡Calla, no intentes hablar! ¡Resiste, te voy ayudar! — Le habló intentando conservar la calma cuando ve que trata de pronunciar algo, pero le resulta un poco contraproducente ya que reacciona de manera desfavorable, en especial cuando este apenas palpa las púas para evaluar su gravedad

Sintiéndose preparado, sujeta la enorme púa clavada en el pecho con las dos manos y jadeando con fuerza, le advierte.

— ¡Aguanta amigo! ¡Te sacare esto de encima! ¿¡Listo!? — Suspira un par de veces antes de arrancarla, y al estar listo, tira la púa hacia arriba y lo arranca arrojándolo lejos. Aun así, la lacerante herida todavía continúa pulsando y sangrando — ¡Rayos, creo que no es suficiente! Voy a tener que tratar de parar ese sangrado ¡Así que aguanta un poco más!

Juntando las dos palmas por sobre la herida, el chico perruno cierra sus ojos, se concentra y soltando otro breve suspiro, recita susurrante y con constancia lo que parece ser un hechizo. Su plan surta efecto; sus manos se iluminan en un tenue gradiente color verdoso, que se propaga alrededor de la herida, deteniendo con parcialidad la hemorragia.

— Bien, menos mal que resultó… y pensar que este hechizo de curación lo consideraba inútil…— Comentó en un murmullo, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, pero sabe que aún no ha acabado, su amigo permanece jadeando agonizante y mirando hacia la nada con ojos invertidos — ¡Tranquilo, ya pasó lo peor!

Lo calmó al pasar su mano por encima de su cabeza antes de reanudar con la extracción de las demás espinas. Las retira con mucha pulcritud y posteriormente aplica el hechizo de curación sobre las heridas más profundas para cicatrizarlas, siendo específico, en el desgarrado brazo y muslo derechos. Sin embargo, termina agotado en el proceso y para empeorar las cosas; El chico no muestra ni un indicio de mejora.

— No sé qué más hacer para salvarte… pero de ninguna forma te voy a perder amigo… te sacaré de aquí no importa cómo — Le susurró de modo quebradizo pero con una clara determinación, se quita la túnica enteriza aun a costa de quedar con una sola camiseta delgada y sin mangas frente a la intemperie, con la intención de envolverlo en ella para evitarle una posible hipotermia

Ignorando la fatiga por el esfuerzo previo, el chico Grassrunner inhala y exhala varias veces para reunir fuerzas, proponiéndose a cargar al herido a través de lo que queda del recorrido de los túneles hasta la salida, procediendo a rodear su brazo izquierdo por sobre su nuca y con un leve impulso, lo incorpora titubeando unas cuantas veces; luego se ubica con levedad hacia atrás y sujetando posteriormente sus muslos, con otro pequeño impulso lo carga completamente en su espalda. Antes de emprender el recorrido, sujeta las antorchas con lo única vía de agarre que tiene disponible, es decir, su boca. Los agarra con firmeza mientras mantiene la cabeza ladeada para prevenir que las yescas de estas se caigan y se apaguen.

Después de unos difíciles veinte minutos de camino, divisa con gran alivio la tenue luz de la luna que indica la salida demarcada en un gran claro seguido de un camino boscoso. Debido a la alegría se siente por llegar hasta ese tramo, accidentalmente se desploma enviando al herido medio metro a su derecha, cerca de un rincón. Disculpándose con él, lo vuelve a acomodar en posición boca arriba y tras un rápido chequeo, nota que su condición va de mal en peor… sus extremidades se atieren y ya está comenzando a tiritar con violencia.

—…Ya estamos cerca, ya salimos de la montaña… pero ya no tengo más fuerzas para seguir cargándote…— Murmuró apabullado y estirando la túnica hacia arriba para cubrir su cuello

En un intento improvisado, lo rodea con sus brazos para brindarle un poco de su calor y así frenar los fuertes temblores. Luego vuelve a murmurar con impaciencia.

—…No sobrevivirás si seguimos así, necesitas un doctor que te cure… no tengo otro remedio más que buscar ayuda en los alrededores, por lo que tengo que dejarte aquí por ahora, así que escúchame amigo… no te mueras, tienes que resistir hasta que vuelva con ayuda ¿De acuerdo?

—…— Siguió sin responderle. Sin que él lo sepa y al estar en estado de seminconsciencia, apenas oye los murmullos que de alguna manera, le brindan un poco de fuerza de voluntad

Con la sensación de temor y al mismo tiempo ansias, se retira del lugar avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia el camino rodeado por el bosque, deteniéndose más adelante y volteando la mirada hacia atrás para verlo una vez más antes de continuar.

Atraviesa con rapidez la frondosidad hasta llegar a la extensa estepa continental que contiene una red de polvorientos pero demarcados caminos que conectan los países y reinos principales. Elige aleatoriamente una de las vías y se dirige rumbo al oeste, por lo que deambula unas largos cuarenta y cinco minutos esperanzado en buscar la asistencia hospitalaria y medica con urgencia… de repente, como si la mano del destino le atribuyera una bendición, aparece desde la región noreste una pequeña caravana de comerciantes, de unas cuatro carretas de mercancías y una imponente diligencia tirada por fuertes caballos. Apenas los divisa, avanza hacia ellos unos docientos metros y se interpone en medio del camino con los brazos extendidos. Aquella caravana se frena tan pronto advierten el obstáculo.

— ¿¡Ehh!? ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Inquirió uno de los conductores de las carretas, después de frenar en seco para evitar arroyarlo

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO DE SU AYUDA! — Imploró entre sollozos

— ¡Ahh! ¿¡Quién eres tú, y que es lo que quieres!?

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Mi amigo está muy grave y necesita que lo atiendan pronto! — Explicó con exasperación

— Lo siento niño pero no podemos retrasarnos… tengo una mercancía que vender en Capitan mañana en la mañana, ¡Así que apártate!

— Pe-pero…— insistió tartamudeante y con mucha aflicción, mientras ve que la caravana lo va rodeando para retomar su camino, en eso vuelve a clamar — ¡SE LOS RUEGO! ¡TENGAN PIEDAD! ¡MORIRÁ SI NO LO SOCORRAN!

— ¡Ya lárgate niño! No vez que me estás estorb…

— ¡Espera! — Interrumpió una voz con dicción fuerte y madura que provino de la diligencia. Se abre la puerta de la misma y se baja con un gesto de desconcierto, un anciano con un abundante bigote de color blanco y con indumentaria sumamente elegante — ¿Me pareció oír bien? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?

— ¡Si señor! Mi amigo fue herido por un horrible monstruo y está a punto de morir cerca en donde lo dejé

— ¡Ohh válgame! ¿Y qué hacían tú y tu amigo a estas horas de la noche, ehh?...— Divagó un poco al respecto — Bueno, los detalles sobran. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

— Esta al pie de la entrada de los túneles… ¿Me ayudaras?

— ¡Por supuesto que te ayudo niño! No tengo prisa por llegar a mi casa y tampoco tengo inconvenientes, además, soy doctor… atenderé a tu amiguito y lo diagnosticaré

— ¡Enserio! ¡Muchísimas gracias señor doctor! — Le agradeció con toda la sinceridad del mundo

— No me lo agradezcas, mientras tanto sube a mi diligencia y proporciona la dirección exacta a mi conductor

— ¡Si señor! — Afirmó con entusiasmo y se sube en la parte delantera del carruaje, asimismo que le indica la dirección al conductor y con el respaldo del doctor, viran en la dirección en ese rumbo

Con los seis caballos tirando la diligencia a una velocidad prudencial, llegan a la apertura de la montaña en menos de quince minutos, se detienen a un par de metros de ella y ahí lo encuentran apenas respirando. Según el historial decretado por el anciano doctor, el herido fue atendido de inmediato, sometiéndolo a un poderoso hechizo preambular de regeneración de tejido sanguíneo y asimismo le aplica un analgésico que sacó de su botiquín de emergencia para estabilizarlo durante su posterior traslado a su consultorio.

Acuden directo al establecimiento con la prioridad de código rojo apenas ingresan a la ciudad de Capitan en horas de la madrugada y en colaboración de un par de colegas versados en magia de medicación más el sacerdote de St. Eva de la comunidad; proceden en una intervención quirúrgica intensiva que se lleva a cabo en una sala especializada. En un procedimiento de la medicina conocida como desbridamiento de heridas, combinan elementos de la practica quirúrgica tradicional para la extracción meticulosa de miles de astillas alojadas en las regiones torácica anterior y posterior, así como también en las extremidades superior e inferior; y hechizos de reconstrucción y restauración del tejido afectado en las zonas ya mencionadas; en un lapso de diez horas.

En horas del anochecer, en un pequeño dormitorio, el muchacho canino acompaña a su compañero que duerme bajo el efecto de un fuerte sedante. Se siente agotado, hambriento y sumamente estresado ya que no paró de andar de un lado a otro, con una crisis nerviosa y por toda la sala de espera, aguardando por noticias de la cirugía; Y en estos momentos, sopesa por su mente el diagnostico final que el anciano doctor le había decretado poco después de concluida la operación:

"…_Pese a que los pronósticos de la operación estuvieron en su contra, el paciente logró sobrevivir. Es difícil de creer hasta para mí, que un niño haya sufrido de severas heridas cortopunzantes, fracturas, traumas, infecciones, pérdida masiva de sangre; y seguir vivo para contarlo… quién diablos sabe que le ocurrió realmente pero al menos resistió todo ese dolor y esos segundos y aun no deja de sorprenderme; el niño es muy fuerte, dudo que alguien más lo hubiese soportado. En fin, la operación fue un éxito y pese a que es muy probable de que sufra de una amnesia producto de las contusiones en la cabeza, lo más seguro es que sea temporaria y se recupere en unas semanas… en estos momentos está en la sala de cuidados intensivos descansando…_

…_Sin embargo, tengo malas noticias: En términos simples su brazo derecho quedó destruido… su estructura general resultó gravemente dañada por las astillas incrustadas y parte del mismo alcanzó a necrotizarse por la gangrena. Por fortuna, no tuvimos que recurrir a la amputación; pudimos controlar la infección aplicando en las zonas afectadas vía intramuscular, una solución de bromo al diecisiete porciento peso a peso, también logramos reconstruir los huesos y músculos de la extremidad pero por desgracia, el contacto de la solución con el tejido nervioso, en especial el que controla la vía motora ha colapsado en un estado degenerativo e irreparable… Existe la posibilidad de someterlo a una terapia quiropráctica de rehabilitación para recuperar su motricidad, no obstante, es un procedimiento que le llevará muchos años, le será increíblemente doloroso y con mucha suerte solo recuperará un dieciséis o un veinte porciento de su locomoción. Por lo tanto, me duele tener que decir esto, en especial refiriéndome a un niño que tiene toda una vida por delante… pero es probable que ya no pueda volver a usar ese brazo jamás…"_

Recibir tal noticia lo había dejado helado y con un inmenso sentimiento de culpabilidad que no se desvanece con las horas. ladeando su cabeza hacia su izquierda y viendo contigua aquellas vendas y las dos férulas rígidas de madera que cubren ese brazo, lo hacen sentir tan mal que la depresión no tarda en abordarlo… se pregunta a sus adentros ¿Qué puede hacer por él? y ¿Cómo enfrentará esta nueva desgracia?...

— Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Ryu…— Se lamentó apesadumbrado, llevándose sus dos manos por su cabeza — Te arruiné la vida y no sé cómo puedo compensarte…

Resistiendo el llanto, se dispone a retirarse al dormitorio correspondiente de al lado para descansar de todo esa avalancha de emociones negativas, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, un ligero sonido capta su atención; levanta su oreja derecha para indagar el ruido… es la respiración de su amigo, que se está agitando y poco más tarde oye algunos susurros que clamaron antes de relajarse y suspirar con profundidad una vez más.

…_Papá… Yua…_

Al oír aquellos nombres desconocidos, su expresión larga cambió y su determinación de protegerlo se fortaleció… se determinó que haría cualquier cosa por él a partir de ahora sin importar las circunstancias.

En un principio, cuando el muchacho despertó después de un par de semanas de narcosis y de tratar de recuperar algo de su memoria, no asimiló muy bien la mala noticia que le dieron. Lógicamente se deprime y en una ocasión, por el estrés provocado, intentó mover el brazo dañado cuando recibió dicha noticia. El dolor que sintió fue en extremo agudo y punzante en todos lados que tardó varias horas en disiparse, por lo que en estado de emergencia, debieron de suministrarle un poco de morfina antes de que colapsase de nuevo. Sin embargo, aunque increíble que parezca, logra superar esa etapa amarga después de un par de días, gracias al apoyo y aliento de su amigo, que juró estar siempre a su lado. Aunque posea todavía recuerdos muy borrosos, con tales palabras sin duda alguna le deposita toda su confianza y para sellar su eterna amistad, recibe de su parte el dije ornamental con la gema que previamente se le había caído al suelo cuando fue trasladado y en todo ese tiempo lo había custodiando hasta el momento de entregarlo. Al recibirlo y colocárselo en su cuello, la gema se iluminó con fuerza, brotando y gradando todos los colores del arcoíris.

…

A partir de aquí, el periplo de los dos niños les auguraba años de etapas difíciles que pondrían a prueba muchas de sus cualidades, incluida la nueva amistad forjada. En esta primera etapa, a petición del anciano doctor, ambos chicos se hospedaron en su casa cerca del consultorio durante una temporada y en ese tiempo, el chico inválido se reservaba a guardar reposo para sanar las suturas quirúrgicas antes de iniciar voluntariamente su terapia de rehabilitación; el otro chico poco a poco adquirió un interés en aprender nuevos hechizos de curación, y se pasó las horas practicando su magia con la supervisión de su maestro, el anciano doctor. Los primeros días fueron un tanto estresantes ya que les fue complicado adaptarse algunas rutinas mañaneras como medio de pago por el hospedaje como la de cumplir tareas de limpieza y de asistencia, pero el resto del tiempo les fue llevadero, al mismo tiempo que el ambiente de tranquilidad de los suburbios se sentaba muy bien. El progreso para ambos fue lento y tedioso, pero beneficioso a la vez; y hasta consideraron quedarse a vivir en la ciudad, de hecho ¿Por que no?: Tenían un lugar en donde hospedarse, no les faltaba la comida, la gente era agradable, el paisaje que brindaba era apacible y al parecer todo es perfecto. Ya estaba decidido... Pero en una fatídica noche, esa falsa cortina de esperanza cayó inesperadamente, revelando una nueva perspectiva por lo cual pronto tendrían que adaptarse y lidiar con ello.

Esa noche, el dulce hogar del anciano tuvo el infortunio de recibir visitas no deseadas. Un par de ladrones comunes decidieron con deliberación allanar la casa y robar los bienes que pudieran portear, sin embargo, no eran muy hábiles para el sigilo, por lo que en el proceso del hurto, produjeron suficiente ruido como para alertar al viejo doctor y este se asoma por entre los pasillo sosteniendo una vela encendida; desafortunadamente los descubre in fraganti y producto del pánico engendrado, los bandidos reaccionaron de modo violento en su contra, como resultado subsecuente, lo asesinaron a sangre fría con varias puñaladas mortales en su abdomen y por último, huyen de la escena del crimen llevándose solo un par de implementos médicos.

Asimilar una trágica muerte nunca es sencillo; y más cuando esa persona ha formado estrechos lazos sentimentales con la comunidad durante mucho tiempo. La noticia dejó en shock a toda la ciudad y la conmoción y polémica no se hizo esperar; las autoridades se hicieron cargo del funesto caso y hasta algunos conocidos muy cercanos quisieron tomar represalias en contra de los responsables, aun así, nada de eso importaba; la tragedia ocurrió.

En los días posteriores, la documentación de su obituario rondó los pueblos vecinos y en su funeral, bellas palabras les fueron dedicadas en el epitafio, inclusive aquellos dos muchachos le añadieron algunas frases de agradecimiento. Si bien resultaron afligidos al segundo de presenciar la terrible escena, no les provocó mucho dolor ni rencor al respecto, porque entendían el hecho de que son cosas que ocurren en la vida diaria y aunque les brindó ayuda en los momentos de extrema necesidad, adolecen la sensación de afecto influido… tal comportamiento levantó sospechas sobre aquellos jóvenes y es justificable por lo siguiente: Ellos estuvieron en la casa de la escena del crimen, fueron los primeros en estar presente cuando las autoridades llegaron, y sin quererlo, siguieron quedándose en el hogar después del suceso… los cotilleos sobre que ellos son los responsables del asesinato, no tardaron en llegar a oídos ajenos y las acusaciones recalcitrantes mancillaban su juicio, que en su punto de quiebre, no tuvieron más opción que fugarse del pueblo y dirigirse a tierras más lejanas.

Fue como experimentar un pequeño déjà vu, recordando aquella vez que tuvieron que dejar la ciudad de Gate, por suerte, ya habían anticipado esta clase de evento y se encontraban mejor preparados para afrontar la supervivencia, o por lo menos eso es lo que el niño Grassrunner dilucida después de sacar conclusiones, aun así lo toman como algo positivo ya que para ellos, más que lidiar con la supervivencia, sería emprender una gran aventura que le acarrearán descubrimientos, conocimientos y más que nada, riquezas.

…

Durante un largo periodo de siete años, los chicos lograron subsistir de la mejor manera, recurriendo y experimentando diferentes tácticas:

En una instancia, aprovecharon las diminutas posibilidades de realizar algunos pequeños favores y recados a cambio de una pequeña comisión, por lo que tuvieron que viajar a ciudades interesantes con constancia y aprendieron acerca de las distintas culturas, tradiciones, estilos de vida, etc. Igualmente pasaron años por la práctica de la pesca, caza de animales silvestres y algunos monstruos pequeños para su alimentación u posterior venta, por lo que adquirieron bastante experiencia con la naturaleza, habilidades con el uso de las armas como el arco y la daga, a su vez que aprendieron tácticas de combate para enfrentar asaltos y ataques sorpresa. Pero principalmente en los casos habituales difíciles y extremos, recurrieron a la praxis del hurto.

No les fue para nada sencillo la travesía recorrida, al conocer diferentes lugares, enfrentar riesgos y accidentes, con el tiempo, cambiaron mucho su perspectiva y aprendieron de los errores y líos que frecuentes veces incurrieron, por lo que se habían convertido en personas más agudas, más osadas al tomar decisiones y más maduros; o por lo menos hablando en el sentido de madurez física, emocional quizás no tanto... aunque no alcanzaron la meta inicial de hacerse ricos, al menos se encuentran satisfechos con las aventuras, riegos y hazañas que lograron vivirlas hasta ahora. Pero no todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos fue color de rosa; en ocasiones y hasta podría decirse que casi con frecuencia, el chico de cabello alborotado y azulado padeció de dilemas ético-morales con respecto al comportamiento y actos que él su compañero perpetraban a la hora de robar. Entendía que era fundamental para su supervivencia, pero siempre acababa con la desagradable sensación de disgusto y frustración consigo mismo, en especial cuando en determinados casos recurría a la violencia injustificada como parte de su labor, dejando atrás los rastros ya sea propiedades dañadas, gente en la miseria y problemas con las autoridades; sin duda, algo por el cual su desaparecido padre, hermana y hasta su madre se sentirían profundamente avergonzados. Subsecuente de estos actos, incurría en riñas con su colega que muchas veces se convertían en altercados, sin pasar a mayores. Por lo menos, la excusa dada sobre que los daños y perjuicios son relativamente menores lo hacían calmar al menos lo suficiente… pero esa ilusoria venda en los ojos impuesta no permanecería por mucho y más temprano que tarde, tendría que degustar el verdadero y horrendo sabor de su oficio.

En una triste noche de abril, los dos se hallan acampando bajo una cueva poco profunda y resguardándose de la lluvia a unos kilómetros al noreste de un pueblo cercano a los bosques del norte; se encuentran decaídos, devastados, profundamente reflexivos y mirando con ojos pesados unos abrigos de piel y una bolsa grande llena de efectos personales con un poco de dinero hurtado que colocaron al lado de una pequeña fogata. Al no haber animales en la cercanía para cazar, ni una posada disponible para hospedarse, tuvieron que recurrir nuevamente al hurto para resistir la helada noche antes de trasladarse hacia el sur; pero a diferencia de los otros saqueos, este en particular derivó en un completo desastre… En un simple asalto a una sencilla casa, sin la intención de hacerlo el chico lisiado estando bajo una situación desesperada, hizo lo que jamás en su vida pensó que haría… atentando por completo a su integridad personal y existencial:

La cabeza de la familia residente, en este caso, un señor de edad avanzada, se levantó de su cama oyendo ruidos extraños en la sala principal del primer piso y bajando sigilosamente por las escaleras mientras sostenía una vela, explora la planta para indagar lo que está pasando y con notable sugestión, los pilló en el acto. Los segundos de tensión generada evita que ellos escapen y tampoco que el señor alerte a todo el mundo, pero por supuesto, este no iba a dejar que un par de mocosos se salieran con la suya, por lo que actuó enseguida; la acción momentánea del señor los cohíbe y en un intento de huir, se separaron cada quien por lados opuestos, desafortunadamente el señor atrapó al joven perruno sosteniéndolo de su abrigo, lo derribó y procedió a lincharlo con la primera arma contundente que encontró a su alcance, es decir, con un trozo de palo; lógicamente su compañero intervino en su defensa, se aproxima y lo derriba en primera instancia con una embestida, pero esté le ofreció pelea y forcejearon por varios segundos. En un punto crítico, el viejo sujetó con firmeza el brazo lastimado e intentó doblegarlo, razón que el chico no tuvo más opción que herirlo de gravedad con su daga prefabricada a partir de una hoja de cuchillo viejo semioxidado y envuelto en trozos de tela para el mango de la misma; con el fin de liberarse antes de que el dolor engendrado le sea insoportable y resulte en su sometimiento. Pero con todo el frenesí de la lucha que se llevó a cabo, en lugar de propinarle un golpe en el hombro que es en donde quería golpearlo, le asestó una puñalada en su pecho que trunca abruptamente su vida. Al darse cuenta de la terrible equivocación, mirando con horror su mano manchada de su sangre más el horroroso desastre que dejó, empezó a colapsar de nerviosismo, se levanta y emprende la huida al igual que su compañero que con prudencia advierte de mas compañía; dejando tras de si, a una madre y a una hija desamparadas que apenas la macabra escena le es revelada, rompen en gritos y sollozos que alertaron a la comunidad.

Al ser la primera vez que cometen un asesinato durante un robo, no logran digerir muy bien los hechos. Jamás llegaron a ese extremo en una situación de apuro similar y arrepentidos por ello, quisieron enmendar ese daño, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde como para volver a asomarse en esa villa. Una cosa es ver una escena del crimen de tal magnitud, pero otra muy distinta es participar en ella, por lo que anegando su mente el evento semejante en la cual sucedió con el anciano doctor cuando eran pequeños, los comentarios del muchacho canino no se hicieron esperar.

—…No creo que fuera necesario ir tan lejos ¿O sí?… Podía haberme defendido sin ningún daño

Otro molesto silencio se hace presente, sin lugar a dudas, ese último comentario lo vuelve a afectar al punto de no soportarlo más.

— Bosch… ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas?... ¿Es esto lo que en realidad queremos ser? — Se cuestionó con dureza mientras sujetaba la bolsa llena y en un arranque de frustración, lo arrojó en frente de él

— No tengo por qué volver a decírtelo…— Replicó con tristeza mientras recoge esas cosas del suelo — Es lo único que sabemos hacer…

— ¡Maldita sea, no! — Manifestó con histeria, levantándose y acomodándose su improvisado cabestrillo hecho de una tela sumamente desgastada, luego pasa su mano izquierda por sobre la cabeza — ¿¡Hasta cuándo tendremos que volver a cometer otra barbarie!? ¿¡A destruir otra familia por nuestros actos!?... En serio, ya no lo soporto más. Ya no quiero seguir con esto…

— Entiendo tu dolor, créeme que esto también me es difícil asimilarlo pero, déjame refrescarte la memoria con decirte que: Así es nuestra realidad. Aunque no queramos, hay que incurrir en lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, y eso también incluye en manchar nuestras manos… en un mundo tan caótico como este, no hay lugar para los corazones débiles…

— ¡Basta! ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?…— Lo calló interrogándolo con total irritación, alejándose hacia su respectiva esquina y sentándose en ella con las piernas recogidas, suspira para recuperar la calma y después murmura — Sobrevivir no es para nada placentero. Durante estos años no podría asegurar con certeza la enorme cantidad de monstruos que intentaron acabar con nosotros y a su vez lidiado con otro sinfín de problemas y siempre salimos bien parados de esa clase de situaciones. Todo lo que he aprendido para la subsistencia, es gracias a ti, es más, tú salvaste mi vida… a un coste de tener este brazo inválido, quizás hasta el día en que muera…

Sonríe con notoria melancolía y asimismo se sujeta de la extremidad, en una especie de medio abrazo. Segundos más tarde se recompone y prosigue.

— Ahora, lo que ocurrió esta noche no tuvo nada que ver con la supervivencia que tú tanto te refugias como justificativo… y es verdad lo que dijiste desde el principio, no fue para nada necesario ir tan lejos solo por un par de abrigos y un poco de dinero. Aun si fuera totalmente necesario recurrir a tal extremo, no quita el hecho de que en realidad… asesiné a un inocente…

— Tienes razón amigo…— Afirmó otorgándole el beneficio de la duda — Una cosa es un monstruo hambriento de carne humana y otra muy distinta es una persona inocente. Me parece que no debí compararlos

— Descuida, dudo que en verdad hayas querido comparar — Lo disculpó sin mayor dificultad — Pero antes de que me vaya a descansar de toda esta pesadilla, necesito pensar… esta duda me ha estado inquietando

— Pues dimela, tal vez colabore en solucionartelo

— Bueno, es sobre lo que estábamos discutiendo desde el principio. ¿Enserio no podemos aspirar a otra cosa? ¿Algo más… honesto?

— ¿Algo honesto? ¿Cómo qué? — Inquirió con sobriedad

— Pues no lo sé. Por ahora no se me ocurre nada con exactitud…— Hizo una pausa para refrescar la garganta — Tendría que encontrar alguien que me ofrezca un trabajo para averiguarlo, ¿Pero sabes? Eso es algo que no me interesa en estos momentos, solo sé que estoy seguro de una cosa… Ya no volveré a robar jamás; y no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no…

— ¡Que! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Muy enserio… mi padre y mi hermana estarían muy decepcionados si supiera lo que me he estado dedicando hacer, del desastre que causé hoy y por todos estos problemas que durante años provocamos…

— ¿Tu padre y tu hermana? Pero si llevan desaparecidos hace mucho… no creo que estén enterados de aquello, de hecho, pienso que quizás lo más posible es que… bueno, ellos estén…— Cortó lo dicho cuando de repente el chico se vira y lanza una mirada un tanto despectiva —…Lo siento

— ¡Phew!... No pasa nada — Suspiró con profundidad y después murmura — Puede que tengas razón, quizas estén muertos y no te culpo si piensas así… pero aunque no estén conmigo, quiero dar un buen ejemplo a partir de ahora

— De acuerdo amigo, sabes que te apoyaré en tus decisiones…— Lo confortó mientras lo ve recostándose mirando en dirección a la fogata — Aunque, no quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada pero… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

— Hmm… perdón si no te respondo, pero ahora me siento agitado y no tengo cabeza para pensar es eso… tal vez mañana se nos ocurra algo — Concluyó retrayéndose un poco, y agarra consigo uno de los abrigos para cubrirse y pasar la noche meditando en frente de la fogata, en eso vuelve a murmurar — ¿Bosch?

— ¿Si?

— Júrame tú también que no volverás a robar… ¿Lo harás?

— Ummm…— Enmudeció y dudó por unos momentos con la cabeza baja, pero le contesta con una leve sonrisa pocos segundos después — Lo juro socio. A partir de ahora, dejaremos de ser ladrones…

Se incorpora a gatas y se acerca a su compañero estirando la mano izquierda para estrechar la suya y así sellar el juramento. En ese momento, el dije con la gema del chico que porta en su cuello, si bien previamente había mantenido un leve brillo de color azul claro durante varias semanas, ahora gradó en un hermoso resplandor de los colores del arcoíris, tal como aquella vez en el consultorio.

…

Un par de semanas transcurren y encontrándose en villas cercanas de la provincia de Coursair, habían decidido a empezar desde cero, a tener una vida un poco más frívola y correcta, no obstante, aún no se les había ocurrido por dónde comenzar o como empezar.

Una apacible tarde, Mientras se hallaban en medio de una plazoleta, sentado al borde de una modesta fuente mientras intercambiaban algunas ideas y desechaban otras, de repente, son interrumpidos por unos miembros pertenecientes de los centinelas de la provincia previamente mencionada que se reúnen en el centro. Convocan a base de trompetas lo que parecer ser una asamblea para todos los habitantes de la zona. El anunciante con imponente voz da inicio a la reunión por lo que no tardaron en aglomerar dicha plazoleta, se presenta con formalidad y comunica la noticia sobre la aproximación de monstruos al sector presente debido a un terremoto ocurrido en horas previas y que cuyo epicentro se originó cerca del lago al noroeste. En tal caso, se les informó poco después que no pueden salir de sus hogares y refugios bajo ningún riesgo y hasta nuevo aviso; consecuencia de aquello, establecieron con rotunda obligación un toque de queda hasta que el peligro cese.

Tras oír el comunicado y esquivando algunas masas de personas que corren despavoridos directo a sus hogares, ambos jóvenes se apartaron un poco y reflexionaron hasta obtener una conclusión:

Analizando la nueva situación, por un lado, es una mala noticia ya que al carecer de hogar o refugio, se verían forzados a emigrar para prevenir los encuentros con aquellos mencionados monstruos… pero viéndolo por el otro lado, si se quedan y enfrenta a las amenazas, podrían llevarse el reconocimiento de la comunidad en general y así se ganarían una nueva reputación, a la vez que les serviría como impulsor para esta nueva profesión ideada por el chico canino: Ser héroes cazadores de monstruos… Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué dejar que aquellos centinelas acaparen el "Espectáculo"?

Tomando en cuenta los enormes riesgos que conllevan, ambos decididos se esconden de la seguridad encargada de vigilar y patrullar la zona, aguardando a que el desastre se avecine y poder actuar en el momento justo. Esperaron durante la noche y las horas parecían trascurrir demasiado lento, poniendo a temple la virtud de la paciencia; hasta que en un punto más allá del horizonte, un centinela divisa lo que se avecina y alerta a los demás hombres. Eso era perfecto para aquellos dos, está sucediendo lo que habían estado esperando, así que salen del escondite y preparan sus armas, listos para la lucha, sin embargo, no previeron un factor imperativo en el asunto y que dificultaría tremendamente la tarea… los monstruos se aproximan en enjambres enormes y los mismos no son comunes. En cuestión de segundos, toda clase de bichos e insectos de aspectos fieros y horrorosos invadieron la pequeña villa y comenzaron a causar potenciales destrozos.

— ¡Ryu! ¡Debemos separarnos! — Advirtió su colega al analizar la situación que tiene en frente — ¡Cubriremos más terreno de esa forma!

— ¡Entendido! — Acató la orden y se separa en curso al norte, en donde algunas criaturas que se asemejan a gargolas enanas están atacando varias casas, blande con fuerza su arma y se abalanza con fiereza

Su compañero aprovecha la ventaja de que los centinelas se están encargando de otra multitud de esos bichos, por lo que al no tener ninguna clase de distracción, tiene el tiempo suficiente para subirse, con algo de dificultad debido a su reciente sobrepeso, al tejado de una casa y poseer la panorámica optima como para diezmar decenas de monstruos con sus disparos de flecha, al estilo de un francotirador. Los minutos de pelea transcurren y pese a que los soldados se esfuerzan con el corazón en la lucha, la cantidad de criaturas no parece descender, incluso se aglomeran en masas más compactas, por lo que para los guardias, es demasiado como para poder contenerlos. Cada segundo que pasa, la fatiga colectiva comienza a dar factura y en esos momentos críticos, es cuando algunos hombres no resisten los ataques y mueren como consecuencia; para empeorar las cosas, minutos más adelante y con el frenesí ocasionado, más el hedor del sudor y la sangre fresca derramada, atraen acuciadas por el hambre a la zona, una terrible pesadilla… "Las Megapleuras" Unas terribles y veloces criaturas de un metro y medio de longitud, cuya morfología general es de un cruce entre un avispón segmentado y una libélula, con cuatro alas insectiles de dos metros de envergadura, un par de ojos compuestos y antenas características de los artrópodos, seis patas aserradas que sobresalen de su tórax, cuatro de ellas poseen pinzas tarsales y las dos restantes poseen garras curvas y finalmente mandíbulas filosas que en cuyas fauces desprenden colgajos de baba que corroe cualquier cosa con tan solo su contacto.

Con una espantosa sencillez, no solo estas criaturas aniquilan con varios centinelas que trataron de hacerles frente, sino que los descuartizan y los devoran ahí mismo incluyendo sus armaduras y en segundos, la comarca entera se plaga de todo ese enjambre que devasta con una facilidad aterradora los hogares junto con sus mascotas, animales de granja e incluso inocentes que tuvieron la atroz desgracia de topárselos. Tal demostración plena de salvajismo le causa una terrible sugestión al chico canino, aun así, no pretende abandonar su puesto de vigilancia, de hecho al contrario, sonríe levemente al respecto e intenta diezmarlos lanzando numerosas ráfagas de flechas. Desafortunadamente, lejos de mermar aunque sea algunas de ellas, lo que hizo fue dispersarlas y darles su posición, por lo que estas emprenden el vuelo para acometerlo y así tan pronto llegan al tejado, docenas de ellos rodean al chico. Este trata de no mostrarse intimidado y realiza una pequeña artimaña para distraerlos y poder escapar, pero uno de ellos se abalanza sin aviso alguno desde atrás y alcanza a morder parte de su hombro derecho; por suerte, el muchacho se percata a tiempo de ese repentino ataque y se aleja dando un ligero salto hacia su izquierda, antes de que lo mordiera por completo, sin embargo, ese brinco casi involuntario lo hace trastabillar con sus propios pies y sin poder evitarlo, cae del tejado a unos seis metros de altura.

Mientras cae, adopta una rápida posición para amortiguar el golpe, por lo que al impactar en seco sobre un ligero montón de paja, no recibe ningún daño. Se levanta y antes de recuperar su arma, oye hacia su derecha un ligero ruido similar a una efervescencia y tan pronto como desvía su mirada hacia esa fuente, se alarma al ver que la tela de la hombrera de su abrigo se carcome progresivamente, debido a que esa mordida dejó un poco de esa saliva. Sin pensarlo, con un gesto de azare y con movimientos veloces y esporádicos, se quita dicho abrigo para que la acción corrosiva de la saliva no alcanzara también su hombro y lo arroja lejos, no obstante, el tiempo que disponía para escapar se termina y a su vez genera suficiente ruido como para volver atraer el enjambre y nuevamente se ve rodeado; esta vez sin tener chance ni tiempo para agarrar su arma y defenderse. Lo único se hace es refugiarse entre el montón de paja y esperar una mejor suerte para hacer algo mejor… y esta misma llega a salvarle el trasero justo a tiempo, en forma de un trozo de ladrillo que viaja como un proyectil que se dirige en parábola hacia las terminaciones del tejado, quebrando algunas al impactar y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, lo que provoca la distracción de la mayoría de esas criaturas.

En eso el chico lisiado, quien fue el artífice de la mencionada distracción previa, acelera su trote para brindarle ayuda a su amigo y mientras se acerca más hacia esas amenazas aladas con mucho sigilo, sostiene con bastante firmeza su arma al estilo florete y se prepara esperando el momento perfecto, que llega cuando mide y se ubica en la distancia precisa como para tomar impulso y adentrarse en la colmena deslizándose entre una pequeña hendidura que encontró. Al ingresar, se abre camino eliminando los obstáculos, cortándolos por la mitad con tajos oblicuos; pierde impulso, se levanta y aparta de su camino a un par más cortándoles sus alas para que posteriormente pueda decapitarlos; avanza y finalmente llega al centro del asecho, en donde su compañero lo espera con gratitud.

— Vine tan pronto cuando te vi caer del tejado, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó con evidente preocupación, llevándose temporalmente la parte plana de la daga en su boca y luego le brinda su mano

— No te preocupes socio, no me pasó nada — Le contestó sujetándose de la mano para incorporarse enseguida

— ¿Y qué pasó con tú abrigo?

— Emm… Eso no importa ahora, debemos escapar de estas cosas — Advirtió con algo de desdén y analizando la situación, prepara su arco con un par de flechas listas

— De acuerdo — Captando lo que quiso decir, empuña su daga al estilo pica hielo y adopta una posición ofensiva — Debemos abrirnos camino antes de que nos vengan encima

Planeando un improvisada y sencilla táctica de escape, el chico perruno les dispara a varios objetivos a la vez, con el fin de crear distracción, discordia y más que nada, el momento ideal para que su colega avance entre la multitud; se precipita a toda velocidad y sin dejar que ninguno de ellos se acerque lo suficiente como para atacarle, mata a una cantidad nada despreciable al avanzar, hasta encontrar una apertura y en ella logran escapar. Sin embargo, intentar huir de esas alimañas en su totalidad resulta ser algo casi imposible ya que su número abarca una magnitud que no puede ser controlada, en otras palabras, en todos lados de la villa se encontraron con multitudes de ellos causando destrozos; por consiguiente, en cada esquina que doblan, se topan con decenas y decenas que tuvieron que pugnar si no querían ser comidos, llamando más la atención y atrayendo a mas indeseados, por lo que no resulta una sorpresa que terminasen nuevamente acorralados en una esquina y esta vez, sin posibilidad de aplicar otra táctica escapatoria, el enjambre está lo bastante alborotado como para permitir o tolerar otro ataque sorpresa.

Ambos jóvenes retroceden cubriéndose las espaldas, en posición defensiva y coaccionados al ver literalmente, centenares de esos insectos que asechan lentamente a su alrededor. Al analizar que esto ya se salió de control, deciden arriesgar una última jugada: Ir con toda y enfrentar a todo el mundo, o morir en el intento; Aunque en realidad no querían morir, su obstinación inhibe ese temor, brindando la valentía suficiente como para tomar dicha decisión… En ese momento, antes de que los primeros bichos pudieran arremeter, una extraña silueta surge realizando una habilidosa pirueta desde uno de los tejados, golpea con una patada hacha al monstruo que tiene más cerca, derribándolo antes de que la susodicha silueta caiga con elegancia, interponiéndose delante de los muchachos. Este se voltea y con un aparente gesto protector, se los trae consigo sujetándolos desde sus cinturas y los carga en sus hombros, finalmente toma un poco de impulso y evade a las criaturas dando un gran salto que llega hacia el tejado. llevándoselos a un lugar apartándose del peligro, más específicamente a un callejón oculto, los deja hacia un lado cuando se refugian en el escondite y en un tono fuerte, la silueta les exclama.

— Este lugar es muy peligroso como para que un par de niños estén jugando, no deberían estar aquí…

—…— Gesticularon algo de confusión ante la declaración y bajo la luz de la luna que se asoma entre las nubes, ambos observan asombrados la silueta que se revela en un hombre robusto, de cabello plateado y corto, con una barba de estilo candado del mismo tono; que porta un elegante traje que se asemeja a la de un corsario que consta de una larga gabardina, pantalones ajustados y botas que llegan a sus rodillas, todas enteramente de color negro excepto la camisa ligera que es de gama rojo escarlata y acompañado también de un ancho sombrero de la misma matiz negra con una enorme pluma roja decorativa atada en el cinto del accesorio; pero lo más distintivo que vieron, es que en la solapa izquierda del gabán, incorpora una extraña insignia que, en resumen, su bordado consiste en una símbolo rúnico en caligrafía oriental y encerrado en un doble esquema, dándole un aspecto biselado; algo que nunca habían visto en otro sitio que hayan visitado

— Les aconsejo que no salgan de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia…

Asumen la advertencia antes de verlo salir del callejón dando pasos firmes hacia esas peligrosas criaturas, limitándose a observar el presente espectáculo. Para cuando dos de esos enormes monstruos alados se abalanzaron para devorarlo apenas fue divisado, este desenfunda de sus vainas atadas en la cintura, dos cimitarras larga de clase persa con el cual en un solo movimiento, acaba con las amenazas cortándolos a la mitad de un tajo transversal, luego blande ambas armas de tal forma que una quede al estilo pica hielo, antes de avanzar con trote en dirección hacia la colmena y tal como un excepcional esgrimista, los liquida a todos con precisión letal y elegancia.

Entre acrobáticas volteretas, piruetas sencillas, mortales dobles y tiples, giros, saltos y poses fantásticas mientras aniquilaba aquellos bichos desde todos los ángulos, casi como si estuviese danzando con ellos y con tal belleza artística; Los muchachos no dejaron de extasiarse boquiabiertos y veían a ese hombre con profunda admiración y respeto. En ese lapso de tiempo, una epifanía se les cruzó por sus mentes… ¿Por qué no poseer sus increíbles dotes?... ¿Por qué no ser como él y hacer sus hazañas?... ¿Por qué no ser… héroes?

A partir de aquí, mirándose con bastante determinación y entusiasmo, a la vez que sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra alguna, decidieron seguirlo no importa a que lugar fuera y aprender algo de su estilo de vida o lo que consiste su labor como tal.

Cuando el peligro fue neutralizado, regresando a la villa a la normalidad, los chicos salieron del callejón y se precipitan para agradecer aquel hombre por lo que hizo y talvez preguntarle un par de cosas, sin embargo, a la entrada del pueblo llegaron otros tres hombres con indumentaria similar a la de él, más las insignias en las solapas con símbolos distintos; y lo rodean para saludarlo y brindarle una información, cosa que los muchachos tuvieron la prudencia de no interrumpirlo y se quedaron cerca de algunos escombros a husmear la conversación.

— ¡Que cuentas John! ¿Con que divirtiéndose sin nosotros, ehh? — Le preguntó uno de esos tres hombres y al juzgar por el tono de su voz, parece ser el más joven del bando

— ¡Jejeje! Ya conocen como soy, siempre voy en busca de una mejor presa para entretenerme — Bufó con ellos al respecto, envainando sus cimitarras y colocándose ambas manos en la cintura, sacando su pecho para mostrar altivez

— Si… hasta que tengamos que salvarte el culo de algún monstruo que tú no puedas vencer — Se burló otro miembro intentando bajarle los humos y por su constitución, estatura y con aparente signo de tener más edad que el resto, se hace entender que es el más fuerte del grupo

— ¡Cállate Vory! Como si eso fuera pasar… además, si hubieras ido hasta acá, estarías muerto de aburrimiento; pensé que habría monstruos más desafiantes asechando esta zona, pero solo encontré unos molestos mosquitos…

— Menos mal que opinas eso, ya que venimos a buscarte por esa misma razón…— Acotó el último miembro del trío — Te necesitamos en Coursair. Los monstruos han logrado penetrar todas nuestras defensas y no creo que los guardias puedan contenerlos mucho más

— ¡Uff…! — Suspiró con algo de sopor para luego comentar mientras se acomoda el sombrero y retirándose hacia esa dirección, exclama con arrogancia — Okey… entiendo que no pueden estar solos sin mí, así que iré

— ¡Oye! En primer lugar, nuestro jefe nos ordenó no separarnos bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que no te hagas el héroe y además tendrás que comunicar tu pequeña ocurrencia, y segundo…

La conversación continuó hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente como para no alcanzarlos a seguir oyendo. Entonces el joven canino inquiere para concluir.

— ¿Alcanzaste a escuchar eso?

— Sí. Se están dirigiendo a Coursair para terminar con su trabajo, deberíamos apresurarnos para no perderlos de vista

— Así es, pero me refiero a lo último que dijeron — Le corrigió mientras van avanzando hacia al final del camino del pueblo — Ellos dijeron: "Nuestro jefe" Así que solo están haciendo su trabajo como soldados, quizás no deberíamos insistir tanto con ellos

— Eso parece… quizás — Afirmó un tanto confundido — Pero es un poco extraño que sean soldados ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres? — Interpeló

— Pues, ¿Viste sus insignias? No parecen pertenecer a ninguna clase de soldado o guardia de ninguna nación, o al menos no que no conozcamos

— ¡Sabes que sí! Esas insignias no los identifica como militares, así que deben pertenecer a una organización independiente… me pregunto ¿Qué será?

— No lo sé Bosch, pero será mejor que nos movamos antes de que amanezca

— Tienes razón socio, alcancemos a esos sujetos…

Sin perder ni un segundo, ambos se apresuran a alcanzarlos pero guardando una distancia prudencialmente larga para no ser vistos. En un par de horas de recorrido al sureste, se detienen brevemente para contemplar abrumados desde las extensas llanuras, los riscos que contienen la imponente y fortificada urbe de Coursair, pero el deleite de la panorámica no duró mucho, desde lo lejos también lograron divisar la terrible invasión de monstruos que se está llevando a cabo.

Los cuatro hombres se precipitaron enseguida, desenvainando sus respectivas armas y planeando una improvisada estrategia, se dispersan para cubrir los sectores más vulnerables de la ciudad; Para no perderse de la acción, los dos chicos también se aventuran a la zona de peligro con la intención de no solo seguir contemplando las habilidades de aquel hombre y sus compañeros, sino también de participar en ella e intentar impresionarlo y demostrarle a su vez que no son niños débiles e indefensos como él los describió. Pero debido a que las circunstancias presentes son especiales, descartan raudamente la idea de eliminar a los monstruos de frente. Seria improductivo y agotador… así que se detienen por un segundo y el chico canino manifiesta.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora Ryu?

* * *

_**Antes de irme, apuesto que se estarán preguntando el por qué dejé al personaje principal en un estado de discapacidad, si en realidad no le ocurrió nada en el incidente. Bueno, ya aclaré que este fic es mi interpretación de esta historia, y lo diseñé de esta forma para darle mas verosimilitud y dramatismo. Pero no se preocupen, el personaje será el mismo y no estará así por mucho tiempo. **_

_**Y ya que no voy a dar mas spoilers, los dejaré con esa duda resuelta hasta el momento.**_

_**Me despido cordialmente.**_


End file.
